New Family, New Adventures
by Tiger DeRanged
Summary: Remus and his cubs near the completion of their quest, Harry and Aragorn grow closer each day, and the darkness begins to spread quicker than ever. Join our heros as new families are formed and old ones are reunited. The final chapter of my series. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Nightmares and New Beginnings

_Sméagol sat in the boat watching as the worm between his fingers wriggled in an attempt to escape. After a few more seconds of watching; he slowly and carefully placed the worm on his fishing hook before casting it out and waiting for a fish to bite. He heard his friend, Deagol, shouting in excitement before his words finally made sense to him._

_ "I've got one, Sméagol! I've got one!" his friend said grinning and giving shocked giggles._

_ Sméagol felt excitement for his friend and happiness as he said, "Pull, pull!"_

_ Then he watched horrified as Deagol was dragged into the lake water, he fell forward as the boat rocked from the sudden movement. When he could finally sit up he searched the waters for his friend, all he saw was his fishing hat floating upon the water, soaked._

_ "Deagol!" he cried out fearfully, no answer came. _

_ After a few more minutes of calling his friends name, he decided to row to shore, perhaps he was already there after swimming toward it. He came to the shore, and after not seeing Deagol he went further inland, looking around for his friend. After coming up empty handed, he went back to the shore thinking perhaps he had missed him. As he came nearer and nearer to the location he had pulled the boat ashore, he saw the outline of his friend who was soaked from head to hairy toe._

_ He ran forward a grin coming to his face, as he came closer he went to say something but felt his eyes drawn to what was in his friends hands, he began to hiss, "Give it to us precious."_

_ Deagol gave a jolt and closed his fist over the ring that lay in his hand putting it behind his back and stepping back, Sméagol felt contempt and hatred for his friend. He remembered speaking to Deagol, but afterward became a blur. When everything was clear once again Deagol was on the ground, his eyes open and glazed, with Sméagol's hands around his neck. He looked down horrified, but then remembered the ring and quickly opened his fist before he took it and slipped it on his finger._

_ What happened after that was vague and he heard Gollum speaking to him, narrating the time and singing nasty rhymes in his head._

Sméagol woke with a jolt, screaming out in terror and pain at the memory. He quickly stifled it when he saw the sleeping forms around him. He jumped up quickly, quietly, and walked out of the teepee like shelter he had found for them. He climbed to the top before sitting astride it as if it were a horse and stared as the skies began to darken. He heard a shuffling beneath and ducked down so that he would not be seen. He peeked over the edge to see Sam standing there and glancing around.

"Sméagol," he heard the sandy haired Hobbit call out softly.

He took a deep, strengthening breath before he jumped down beside the Hobbit making him jump, "Yes?" he asked, his voice was too shaky for his liking.

"Are you alright, I heard you tossing and turning and then scream when you woke up," Sam said softly, wrapping a comforting arm around the healing Hobbit's hunched shoulders that were slowly straightening as the days passed.

"Yes," the Hobbit whispered, Sam turned to him and looked him in the eyes, searching.

Finally Sméagol broke, he fell forward into Sam's chest and sobbed out his nightmare, shoulders shaking. Throughout the whole telling Sam rubbed Sméagol's back and made soothing noises in his ear as he listened closely. When Sméagol finished Sam held him closely for a few more minutes before he pulled back slightly to look Sméagol in the eye.

"I'm goin' to tell you this now Sméagol, you are not Gollum," Sam told him seriously looking him straight in the eye, his green flaked gold eyes sparking with determination and love, "You didn' kill Deagol, it was the Ring. You are innocent, an' you 'ave no blood on yer 'ands."

Sméagol looked up with a tear stained face, hope filling his eyes, "Really?" he asked hesitant to believe the gardener's words.

Sam nodded, "Now all you have to do is believe it, an' Gollum will never be able to use you again," he told the little Hobbit before kissing him on the forehead and bringing him close to his chest.

Remus watched this from their little shelter, Frodo asleep on his chest, the Black ring in his hands as he slept. A small smile crept to the former lycan's lips before he called out to them, "Come back inside and get some more rest my cubs, we still have time yet before we must set off."

Sam turned to him and smiled before nodding, he pulled back, but kept an arm around Sméagol's shoulders and led the little Hobbit back into the shelter, "Come along then Li'l Brother, you need some rest if your ta lead us ta the stairs," before he lay down on his bed roll and pulled Sméagol down with him.

Sméagol gave a squeak and looked up at the sandy haired Hobbit questioningly, Sam smiled gently and whispered, "So you don' 'ave ta face the nightmare's alon'."

A smile came to Sméagol's face and he snuggled into Sam's chest and slowly fell asleep once more. An hour passed before Frodo awoke and stretched quietly, yawning as he did so. He gave a jolt when he heard Remus chuckle and looked up quickly before relaxing once again.

"Did you not sleep Papa?" the clear eyed Hobbit asked.

Remus smiled gently and shook his head before he looked out once again over the horizon, "I've had too much it would seem," Frodo said his own eyes following Remus's.

"No, it's not yet midday, the days are just getting lighter cub, soon I assume there will be no sunlight at all," the wolf Animagus said, his voice sad.

Frodo nodded before he finally stood and went over to wake Sméagol and Sam, as he did so Remus reached into the pack and pulled out a piece of Lembas bread, breaking it into three equal pieces. When the Hobbits were fully awake he handed the pieces to them, they took them eagerly.

Sméagol paused, "What about you Papa?" he asked the bread an inch from his lips.

"I am fine cub, I ate a few days ago, I should be well until we are finished with the journey," Remus said giving a reassuring smile.

Sméagol seemed hesitant, but soon nodded and ate the piece he was handed. As they were about to set off, Remus noticed Sméagol's uncomfortable demeanor.

"Are you alright Sméagol?" he asked quietly so as not to draw any unwanted attention to the healing Hobbit.

"Sméagol, I mean, I feel uncomfortable with nothing but a loin cloth covering me," the Hobbit whispered.

Remus smiled at the blush that covered the poor Hobbit's face, he took his wand from his hollister and waved it over the Hobbit. Sméagol gave a gasp as tingling went up and down his body, when he looked down he was wearing a pair of trousers and a dark red shirt, a short sword sheathed at his side. He looked up at Remus surprised but found the former lycan smirking and holding back a chuckle at his reaction.

"Thank you Papa!" he shouted, drawing the attention of Frodo and Sam, who had walked ahead of the two.

Remus gave a laugh; it was strained but full of happiness and carefree love none the less. This journey would soon be over and his cubs would soon be safe and he would be able to be with Faramir and Harry once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Pack

Harry was woken from his deep and peaceful sleep by two small bodies colliding with his own. His striking emerald eyes flew open as he felt himself fall from the horse he had been riding. Next thing he realized was he was wet and under water, he quickly wrapped his elemental powers around himself and the two who were still wrapped around his torso. He looked down to see who had tackled him and felt a grin spread across his face when he saw the familiar red and black heads buried in his chest.

He quickly found his feet and stood, holding his two youngest brothers to his chest as he stood. He came up and shook out his hair much like a dog, when he opened his eyes and looked at the Men who had come with him only to find them laughing. Sirius was laughing the hardest and Severus was holding him up so he did not fall from the horse. Harry got a maniacal grin on his face and caught Severus's eyes before motioning him to let go of him. A grin spread across the former spy's face that scared all those around him, and promptly let go of his husband letting him fell into the knee deep water. This started the laughing anew as Sirius came up spluttering and glaring at his mate.

Severus shrugged and said, "My hands slipped," he said in a bored tone that didn't fit his twinkling eyes.

This made the others laugh harder, Harry on the other hand was checking over his little brothers, "How are you Sly, Foxy?" he asked holding them close to his chest and kissing any part of them he could get to.

"Fine mum," they muttered in unison.

Harry pulled back and cocked an eyebrow, "Do you want me to drop you?" he asked they quickly shook their heads and he continued, "Then don't call me mum again," he ordered giving them a death glare before pulling them into a death hug that Molly Weasley would have been proud of.

After a few minutes Gandalf told Harry they needed to continue so they could speak to Treebeard. Harry reluctantly nodded and looked around where he could put them, Eomer offered to let one of them ride with him. Merry rode with him while Pippin rode with Boromir. Harry quickly mounted behind Aragorn once again and they began to ride further into Isengard. Harry's thoughts wondered to different subjects, suddenly something came to him, would Aragorn accept Lily and Lith as his children? Harry began to panic as degrading names ran through his head, the voice sounding almost like Vernon Dursley.

Harry slowly began shaking and tears appeared in his eyes but he quickly bit them back and tried to stop the shaking. He didn't succeed it would seem as Aragorn turned around to look at him, curious as to what got his lover so scared. What he saw scared him, Harry's bronze face was as what as freshly fallen snow and his vibrant green eyes were glazed and dilated. He stopped his horse and waved for the others to continue without him before he cautiously turned in the saddle so his whole body was facing Harry and quickly pulled the Man he loved into his arms.

Harry vaguely felt himself being enfolded into a warm embrace, but it didn't quite sink in. All he could hear were the insults that flew through his head and the image of Aragorn sneering at him and turning to leave him crying on the ground because he mentioned him adopting Lily and Lith as his own. Harry did not know it but tears were streaking down his cheeks and he was shaking nonstop.

Aragorn grew worried when Harry did not respond to his embrace, and he began to panic when Harry began crying and shaking as if he was sick. His love continued to stare ahead unseeing and finally Aragorn decided to do the only thing that he could think of to knock him out of it, he kissed him. He began to grow even more panicked when Harry did not respond but relaxed slowly when Harry finally responded.

Harry felt something pierce break through and the voice, though still there, went unheard as Harry felt lips touch his own. Harry felt a warm light embrace him and knew it was Aragorn. He came out of his mind and felt Aragorn's lips on his own and his arms squeezing him close. His eyes fluttered closed as he responded warmly to the kiss. Aragorn gave a relieved sigh and Harry took this opportunity to slip his tongue into his love's mouth.

Aragorn moaned that was the first time Harry had taken control like this; usually it was him to engage the kiss. They continued to kiss for a while until the need for breath was too great and they pulled back panting. Harry's hands had made their way into Aragorn's hair and Aragorn's were under Harry's shirt so he was touching the skin of his back. A blush slowly crept up to Harry's cheeks and Aragorn chuckled.

"What had you so panicked, love?" Aragorn asked truly worried for the Man he loved, he didn't want a repeat.

Harry seemed hesitant, _'Come on Potter, where's that Gryffindor courage?' _he asked himself before he finally spoke, "I-," he took a breath, "WouldyouadoptLilyandLith?" he spoke really fast, his words running together.

"Love," Aragorn said patiently, stroking the skin beneath his hands, "I didn't understand a word you said, could you perhaps repeat that slower?" he asked gently.

Harry took a deep breath, before he said, "Would you adopt Lily and Lith?" he mumbled looking down between them.

What he saw made him blush and he quickly looked up and around, Aragorn got a questioning look before he realized what Harry must have seen. He chuckled before he realized Harry was waiting for his reply.

"Where did this question come from?" he asked first, not daring to hope that Harry wished to stay with him. Yes he knew the Man loved him, but then again he thought he loved Arwen and he hadn't.

Harry felt his heart drop to his stomach, the voice was right, Aragorn _didn't_ want him or his cubs in his life, "I'm sorry, I won't mention it again," Harry whisper pulling his arms from around Aragorn and trying to get away from the Ranger.

Aragorn was confused, why was Harry pulling away from him? Then it hit him, Harry thought he didn't want to be with him and his children! He quickly pulled the Man tightly to his chest and felt Harry struggle against him, tears falling down his cheeks once again.

"I would love to adopt Lith and Lily, Harry! I just wasn't sure if you wanted to stay with me," Aragorn exclaimed burying his face into Harry's silky ebony hair.

Harry froze in his struggling and looked up at Aragorn, the Ranger's heart ached at the sight of the veiled hope in the Man's eyes, "Really?" he whispered not daring to hope.

"Your cubs are mine, Harry. I will love them as much as I love you, along with the rest of your family," Aragorn told him firmly, his eyes warm and serious, "Your family is my family, love," he finished.

A wide grin came to Harry's face and he pulled Aragorn down into a bruising kiss, he pulled back and looked into the Man he love's beautiful grey-blue eyes, "I love you," he whispered, touching his forehead to Aragorn's.

Aragorn's breath was taken away, he would never get tired of those words flowing from his love's lips, "I love you too," he responded before pulling Harry into a gentle, loving kiss that brought tears of happiness to Harry's emerald eyes.

"Oh my god, my eyes!" came a shout.

Harry and Aragorn ripped apart and looked over to where the shout had come from. Sirius was standing in the water acting like he was clawing out his eyes, as he stumbled backward. Harry let out a laugh and leaned into Aragorn's chest, looking at his godfather's over dramatic antics. At that moment Severus rode up on his black horse and raised a questioning eyebrow at the sight of his husband twisting around as if under the Cruciatus and trying to claw out his eyes.

He turned to Harry and Aragorn, "Do I even want to know?" he asked his voice showing his exasperation.

Just as Harry was about to answer, Sirius turned to his mate and shouted, "That Man," he spat over dramatically, pointing to Aragorn, "just stole our godson's precious innocence!" Sirius shouted breaking down into fake sobs.

Harry once again rolled his eyes and finally spoke up, "Siri, I lost my innocence a long time ago."

Sirius turned to him eyes wide, "You're not supposed to tell me that! Now I'm going to have horrible nightmares of some faceless Man steeling you virginity!" he shouted horrified, giving a dramatic shiver, he fell to his knees and shook his fist at the sky, "Why God, Why?" he shouted.

"Probably because you're an annoying moron and he wanted to put you in your place," Severus told him sarcastically dismounting and pulling his husband to his feet.

"Hey!" Sirius began before he paused, "Yeah, you're probably right," he agreed before brushing off the invisible dust that supposedly clung to his leggings.

This made Harry and Aragorn burst out in laughter, that brought Sirius's attention to them once again, "Harry go with Sev, I want to have a talk with lover boy over there," Sirius said in a serious voice, leaving no room for argument.

"Should I be worried," Aragorn whispered fearfully at Sirius's grim face.

Harry chuckled, "Nah, he's probably gonna give you the whole 'you hurt him and I hurt you' speech," Harry said giving him one last kiss before jumping behind Severus on the horse and they rode off, leaving Aragorn sitting backwards on a horse and Sirius standing in knee deep water, it would have been an amusing sight if not for the serious faces they held.

Sirius was the first to break the tense silence, "I'm not going to tell you to stay away from him because if I did Harry would probably castrate me, as would Severus for that matter, but that's not the only reason….I haven't seen Harry that happy since Sev and I fell through the Veil," Sirius told Aragorn.

Aragorn nodded, not willing to speak just yet, just in case he pissed off the over protective Grim, "Also, Remus probably already gave you the 'you hurt him and I'll tear you limb from limb' talk so I'm not going to repeat it because that's just dull and boring, but I will tell you this, if you die or do anything at all to break his heart, I'll carve yours out with a wooden spoon," Sirius said giving him a dark and deadly glare.

Aragorn nodded quickly, it was very rare to see Sirius murderous like this, he was usually the happy go lucky Man, "Good," Sirius said his face brightening with a grin and he clapped his hands together, "Now help me up on the horse so we can join the others, I really don't feel like walking the whole way," he said giving him a happy smile.

Aragorn turned around so he once again faced the head of the horse and then gave Sirius a hand up, the Man wrapped his arms around the Ranger and gave him a hug from behind, he put his lips to the Ranger's ear and whispered, "Welcome to the Pack," before leaning back once again and waiting for them to go.

Aragorn sits frozen for a moment before a grin breaks out on his face and he finally urges the horse forward. When they finally reached the group what they saw next made them burst out laughing, Harry was holding onto a large tree that looked much like a Man in features.

"Wow, Pup never knew you were a tree hugger!" Sirius called as they came closer to the group which stood beneath a tall tower.

Harry turned and promptly blew a rasberry at his godfather, this caused his audience to laugh even harder. What they didn't notice was that Pippin had dismounted from Boromir's horse and had lifted something from the water. It looked like a glass sphere, Boromir however noticed the loss of the small body that had been sitting behind him and turned only to see him pick up the sphere.

"Pippin?" he called, trying to gain the young tween's attention, it also gained the attention of the rest of the traveling group.

They all turned and Harry seeing the glass orb got a glazed look and his hold on Treebeard went slack. He fell down and with a great SPLASH he fell into the water. He lay on the bottom, still alive and breathing as the vision passed over him.

He saw Pippin sneaking up to Gandalf's sleeping form and take the orb from the wizard's arms and stare into it. Suddenly there came a flash and Sauron's eye stared out at him, well Pippin really. _'I see you,'_ a menacing voice hissed, or tried to anyway. Then Pippin began to writhe as if put under a Cruciatus, then there came a bang of a door and all went black. Harry gave a gasp only to inhale water, he quickly brought his powers about him and they formed an air bubble. He coughed before finally gaining back his bearings, Pippin was in trouble but then Harry felt a shock. He had to let it happen!

Harry felt anger fill him before it slowly faded into helplessness and finally acceptance, whatever happened Harry would stand by him no matter what. That's when he heard the shouting, they were calling his name! He quickly realized he had stayed beneath the water and quickly emerged so as not to let his loved ones panic any longer. Merry and Pippin got to him first, followed closely by Legolas, Boromir, and Gimli. He was tackled once again and became even more soaked then before and came up spluttering. His brothers apologized before he was swept up into a hug by his godfathers, finally he was pulled into a bruising kiss from Aragorn.

"EWWWWW!" he heard many voices shouting, he turned to see Pippin, Merry, and Sirius both holding their eyes as if in pain.

"Oh hush all three of you before I ground you!" he told them sternly to see their reactions.

They all jumped to attention and shouted, "Yes mum," Harry got a murderous look in his eyes and transformed.

The three seeing this froze, realizing what they had done, Sirius transformed and Pippin and Merry quickly climbed on before the Grim animagus set off running, the ebony wolf close on their heels. The others laughed as they ran around them in circles, this may be a long journey but all of them knew it wasn't going to be boring with these four to liven it up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Though Apart, Never Alone

Harry sat at one of the many tables and drank from the goblet of mead watching with a grin as Merry and Pippin danced upon the table singing shanties of drinking. He laughed along with the other Men; he glanced up when a hand was rested upon his left shoulder. He looked up into the smiling face of Gandalf, and grinned in return before once again looking back and taking another sip of mead. Suddenly he got another flash of his most recent vision and his good mood plummeted. He suddenly stood and walked out of the room which the party was being held.

When the night air hit his face a small smile came forth as he took a deep breath. His eyes were on the night sky, but his gaze was far away at a place no one could see but himself. Aragorn, who had followed him out, froze mid-step at the sight before him. Harry's harry was floating about as if he was underwater, power radiated from every part of his body, and his emerald green eyes glowed eerily as fire from the torches danced and the water in the troughs and lakes nearby were rippling. The Man's skin was glowing bronze, to Aragorn it seemed as if one of the Valar's messengers had come down to Middle Earth.

"Harry?" his voice was merely a whisper not wishing to startle the Man.

The wizard turned and met the blue-grey eyes of the Man he loved, his face was that of a tortured Man, "Aragorn, I'm so torn," tears glazed Harry's once clear eyes.

Aragorn could not handle the suffering in his love's eyes and stepped forward before pulling the Man into a warm and firm embrace, burying his face into the Animagus's ebony hair.

"What is it that has you torn love?" Aragorn asked kindly, kissing his head and holding him close.

Harry buried his face into the future King's chest and whispered, "I've seen something horrible and I cannot prevent it, but my heart screams for me to do so!" Harry began to sob.

Aragorn held him close, unable to find anything helpful to say to the Wizard. Harry's sobs became harder as he gripped at Aragorn's tunic, slowly his sobs faded and his tears dried. He stayed in Aragorn's arms just soaking up his love's warmth. Aragorn kissed Harry's forehead before he went to sit on the stairs. Harry followed him down and snuggled into Aragorn's chest and lay back watching the stars. Aragorn wrapped his arms and cloak around Harry as he too watched them.

Harry began pointing out constellations when a chill ran down his spine, and he knew what was happening. He jumped up quickly and ran for the bedchambers the Men were all sleeping in, when he opened the door what he saw made his heart clench. Pippin stood with his hands on the orb from before, his body writhing where he stood and spasms overtook his body. Harry didn't care what the vision had told him, he wasn't going to let his brother be tortured needlessly!

He barely noticed Aragorn running in behind him, he shot forward and took the orb from his youngest brother's hands. He felt immeasurable pain shoot through his body as he held the orb. His hands seemed to be glued to the orb and he felt his subconscious mind being drawn to something, or someone. When he came to he was standing before a great lidless cat eye writhed in flame. Harry felt anger, this was the being which tried to harm his brothers!

_"Who are you Man?" _a hissing voice came into his mind and echoed about him ominously.

_"Leave the hissing to those who actually speak Parstletongue!"_ Harry told the eye haughtily, his eyes flashing in defiance and his stance determined.

_"Insolent brat!"_ the voice spat, _"You are nothing more than dust beneath me! Do not fool yourself into believing you can defeat me!"_

Harry laughed and said, _"Says the eye with no arms or legs!"_

_"Insolent-,"_ but Harry cut him off, _"Yes, yes I know insolent brat! You've got to come up with new insults my lidless friend."_

_"You will soon die Man! You and others like you!"_ Sauron hissed yet again.

_"I told you before not to try and speak a language you cannot, leave it to the professionals! Second, who are you to say who will die and who will live? You're no god! It will be Man that defeats you; it will be Hobbits, Elves, Dwarves, and Ents that defeat you!"_ Harry shouted before a wicked idea came to his mind.

He pushed out his power and let out a blinding curse before he put an illusion over Sauron's eye making it look like it had purple and pink polka dots. With that he pushed away, breaking down the pillars that made up the power of the orb as he went.

He awoke in the arms of Aragorn with worried faces about him, the orb in his hands was cracked and now a bright, pure aquamarine where once it was black and orange like the dying embers of a fire. A grin broke out on Harry's face and his eyes shined with amusement.

"Well that was fun," he said sarcastically as he held his head, he may have gotten to Sauron but he came out with a pounding headache, "Not to self: no holding tea parties with evil dark lords in your head," he muttered rubbing his temples.

Then he saw Gandalf talking seriously to Pippin who lay on the floor, face up, his eyes far away and haunted, he just caught what he was saying, "I saw a white tree, it was burning," Pippin's voice shook in fear.

Harry stood, ignoring the hands stopping him as well as the pain in his head as it reared its ugly head, "Gandalf, you will leave my brother be until he has recovered," though his voice was tired it held every ounce of his power in each word.

Gandalf froze before nodding and backing away, Harry came forward and Pippin, seeing his older brother's face, lunged forward sobbing, "I'm sorry big brother! So sorry, I didn't mean to I couldn't help it!" his cries were heart wrenching, he kept begging for forgiveness, like if he didn't have it Harry would never want him as a brother again.

This thought hurt Harry more than the heart wrenching sobs his brother was letting forth, Harry quickly wrapped the shaking form into a warm embrace whispered into the tween's ear, "Hush my little fox, you do not need to be sorry. The call of darkness is always the loudest, but you were strong and when given an order by the lord of the darkness you refused. You are as brave as any Man I have ever met, little one, any Man would have told Sauron where Frodo was and who held the Ring," Harry soothed gently, rocking his youngest brother in his lap.

*page break*

Gandalf strode toward the stables once again, with Pippin running to keep up with the Istari's long strides. Merry was at Pippin's side, his face showed his obvious anger at the young tween. Pippin's face was torn, his brother hated him! Tears were close to falling but he bit them back, he was going to make Harry proud and be strong! They finally reached the stables and Boromir and Harry stood waiting for them, Harry was stroking Buckbeak's neck as they waited.

"Boromir and I will be accompanying you Gandalf, I will not let my brother go through this alone," Harry's voice was quiet but left no room for argument.

Gandalf didn't seem to notice this because he argued anyway, "But what of your other brothers? What of Aragorn?" he asked defiantly.

Harry's eyes flashed jade, "My brother is strong and knows I will never abandon him and that I will always be with him no matter where I may be! And as for Aragorn, he is his own Man, he does not need me around to babysit him, and he knows the same goes for me!" said giving the old wizard a tongue lashing.

Gandalf blushed and walked back into the stables, Pippin close behind after he gave his brother a smile, "Merry stay behind for me, I need to speak to you," Harry whispered as he walked forward.

Merry hesitated before he walked up to Harry, the wizard placed an arm around the young Hobbit's shoulders and began walking, "Come we will go for a short stroll, before we set off," he told his brother staring straight ahead.

Merry was worried; his brother wasn't looking at him and was being cold. They came to one of the emptier guard towers and climbed to the top. Harry indicated for Merry to sit on one of the benches as he crouched down in front of him.

"Merry, tell me why are you being cold to your brother?" Harry's voice was soft, but held reprimand.

Merry thought about playing it off, but knew better so he looked down at the hands in his lap, "Because he was a fool and looked into the damned orb! Now Sauron thinks he has the Ring!" Merry's voice was filled with anger and maybe even a little hatred.

Harry gave a disappointed sigh, "Meriadoc Brandybuck, it is you who are the fool!" his voice was harsh, he hated to do this to his brother but he needed to understand!

"What are you-?" but Merry was cut off when Harry cuffed him, "You will not speak until I am finished Meriadoc!" he scolded, he waited for Merry's nod before continuing, "Do you want to know what I saw in one of my first visions when I first came into Middle Earth?" Merry said nothing but Harry continued, "I saw you, though I didn't know it was you at the time, holding that same exact orb, but your face was twisted in the most evil smile I have ever seen and your eyes were shadowed and bloodshot! Then I got a flash of Pippin's dead body at your feet with a bloody knife in your hand, your eyes were crazed and wide," Harry hated himself at the look of horror on Merry's face.

"But I would never-!" Merry never finished because doubts began to cloud his thoughts, "Merry," Harry's voice was softer now, kinder, Merry looked up and Harry gave him a comforting smile, "I want you to know that many a Man, Elf, Dwarf, Hobbit, and Istari have fallen to the orb, but Pippin did not! He stood strong by his beliefs and his love for his family, he showed the strength of his love. Now it's your turn, don't turn your back on your brother, not in these times. For all you know he could die the next day and you will never be able to tell him you didn't mean it and you really love him," Harry's voice was torn, his eyes filled with tears, "On the day before the last battle, my brother Draco and I had a fight, we never made up and he died the next day protecting my sorry ass!" Harry's voice was now bitter and tears finally fell, "Don't do what I did Merry, stay with your family no matter what," Harry whispered.

Tears fell from Merry's eyes as he launched himself at Harry and began sobbing into his chest, a smile came to Harry's lips, he knew his little brother understood now. After a moment more of crying Harry pulled back and wiped away the few tears that still fell from Merry's face, "Now little brother, I have a mission for you, do you think you will be able to handle it?" he asked mock serious.

Merry nodded, feeling pride fill him that his big brother would trust him with a task, "Good, I need you to watch over the rest of our pack while I'm gone. Don't let them do anything stupid and keep them out of trouble," Harry said smiling kissing Merry on the brow.

Merry nodded solemnly, "I won't let you down Sketch!" Harry gave a crisp nod before a grin broke out on his face, "Now what say we go back to the stables so you can see us off before we go!" he exclaimed, when he saw Merry give his ascent he stood and began making his way back to the stables where Gandalf, Boromir, and Pippin were waiting.

When they finally reached them Harry nudged Merry toward Pippin before walking over to Buckbeak to finish preparing him for the journey ahead. When he looked up once again he saw Pippin throw himself at Merry, holding a leather cord with a carved wooden charm on it. Pippin had tears in his eyes, but the grin on his face showed Harry that they were happy tears. He smiled sadly, he really did not want to be separated from either of them, but Pippin needed him the most at the moment.

Suddenly arms wrapped around him from behind, he turned to see Eowyn gripping at him. He raised an eyebrow at the tears in her eyes, "You cannot leave us! The Men need you!" she exclaimed angrily, reprimanding him as if he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Harry's eyes became cold, "Who are you to tell me what a can and cannot do, Lady Eowyn? You are not my wife, nor are you my mother. I may see you as a sister, but I will not be spoken to in such a manner, are we clear!" his voice was as cold as a glacier.

Tears filled Eowyn's eyes as she spoke hesitantly, "You mean, you do not feel the same?"

Harry felt a slight pang in his heart, but pushed it aside, he was tired of this woman's childishness! She needed to open her eyes to what was around her and pay attention to more than herself! He had hoped sending her to the caves with the women, old, and children would teach her this, but he was mistaken.

"No, I do not love you, nor am I attracted to you. I am in love with Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and he is in love with me," Harry's tone was crisp and Eowyn seemed crushed.

Anger came to her eyes, Harry gave a sigh, this can't be good, "Lord Aragorn drugged you! You do love me, your just not willing to admit it yet!" she tried to throw herself onto Harry but he caught her and kept a firm and harsh grip on her arm.

He then slapped Eowyn with little force, "You will not speak of Aragorn in such a way again! He is an honest Man, who is a better person than you could ever hope to be! You are a spoiled brat who needs to learn that the world does not revolve around you and that there are more important things than you! You need to open your eyes to the suffering around you instead of staying blind and acting cold to every Man and woman that passes you because you think yourself better than them!" Harry shouted, fed up with this woman.

He then turned his back to her and walked over to his waiting pack members, a pair of arms wrapped around him once again. He turned around, annoyed, about to shout at Eowyn once again, the woman could not seem to get the hint! But instead of Eowyn as he assumed, it was Aragorn. The annoyed look disappeared and a smile broke out on his face.

Aragorn gave him a questioning look but Harry merely shook his head and lay it against the Man he loves' chest. They stayed like that for a moment before Aragorn pulled Harry's chin up and kissed him deeply, pouring all his love, worry, and faith into it. Harry felt his heart skip a beat and his knees become weak as he leaned into the kiss and pouring his own love into it. A cough brought them back and Harry turned to see Sirius and Severus waiting with identical sly grins on their faces.

Harry grinned as well and ran into their open arms; he pulled back when he felt something placed over his neck. He looked down to see a wooden carving of a phoenix, a Grim, a stag, a wolf, and doe. He looked up to his godfathers questioningly.

"So you can carry your family with you wherever you go, as well as have our protection. The first Marauders will always protect you pup," Sirius whispered leaning forward and kissing his godson's forehead.

"I love you guys," Harry told them tears in his eyes.

"And we love you pup, now go," Severus told him gently, kissing him on the head before pushing him toward Buckbeak and the waiting Boromir.

Harry sent them one more smile before mounting onto the hippogriffs back and giving Boromir a hand up. Gandalf was already mounted on Shadowfax with Pippin sitting in front of him gripping his own wooden charm that Merry had given him. Harry looked back at the waiting crowed that stood by the stable, Lith had come to stand beside Aragorn, who had wrapped an arm around the young Man's shoulders holding him while he cried. Legolas and Gimli stood next to the Ranger, with Severus and Sirius standing holding each other. Merry stood at the front, tears coursing down his cheeks but a small, sad smile on his face.

As he pushed Buckbeak to fly he called out waving, "Raise hell while I'm gone little brother! Love you all!" before he turned back to look over Buckbeak's head to their next adventure, saving Boromir's home, Gondor. With his family waving at him as he disappeared with his big brother holding on for dear life, and Gandalf and his youngest brother riding beneath him, he knew that Men would win this war, and once again Middle Earth would be at peace.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: You Learn Something New Every Day!

Harry let out a sigh as he watched the landscape pass below him, he felt the strong pump of Buckbeak's wings and he slowly glided over top Gandalf, their shadow falling over the leader of the horses and his riders. He felt Boromir's grip on him tighten as Buckbeak dipped to the left to turn, following Shadowfax's every move. He gave a chuckle which turned into full blown laughter as Boromir smacked him in the stomach for laughing at him.

"Harry, I have a question for you," Boromir said in his ear so to be heard.

"What is it brother?" Harry asked turning his head so he could see his older brother.

"How is it that Buckbeak came to be in Middle Earth, I thought only you and Remus came here?" it had been bothering him the whole ride and he had finally figured out a way to ask, bluntly.

Harry was shocked, he had questioned it, he had merely accepted it as possible when he had called Buckbeak the first time, it had just seemed so natural, "You know big brother, I don't rightly know. Perhaps it is because he is one of my familiars and therefore is a part of me. In being a part of me, my soul to be more precise, then perhaps he had to come for me to feel complete and truly be here as a Man and not a spirit," Harry answered thoughtfully.

He felt Boromir nod and decided to continue the conversation, "So when are you going to tell the lovely Lady Eowyn of your feelings for her?" he asked, sly grin on his face.

He heard Boromir splutter behind him and lost it, he began to laugh loudly. He gripped at his sides and at Buckbeak's feathers trying hard not to fall off and plunge to his death.

"It's not funny little brother, not at all!" Boromir told him angrily, huffing, when his voice became sad, "She probably hates me, I don't blame her for it, what's there to like?" he let his head fall on Harry's back and the young Animagus felt as tears soaked through the back of his tunic.

His eyes widened, it was very rare for his big brother to show such feelings, he grew serious and whispered, "You mean what is there to hate? Brother you are the most kind hearted person I have ever met, and added to that you're as loyal as a dog to his master! I never told this to you, but when Pads, Shadow, and Papa told me stories of my parents, when they described my father I was reminded of you," Harry felt Boromir's shock as his older brother froze, "Boromir you have so much good in you, why can't you see it?" he asked gently, placing a loving hand on one of Boromir's that was wrapped around his waist.

"I'm weak, I fell for the Ring's seductive words, I nearly killed Frodo! Kind hearted you say? I'm black hearted! Loyal? Only to Gondor and my family, never once did I ever think of the well being of Middle Earth!" Boromir told him bitterly, staring down to the ground bellow.

Harry had heard enough, he flipped so he was turned facing Boromir face to face, his back to Buckbeak's head, he put his hands on both of Boromir's cheeks and turned him to face him. When their eyes met, Harry opened his telepathic link and let Boromir see everything he wished his brother to see. Boromir watched as images of him and Harry interacting passed before his eyes, but he was in place of Harry watching himself and feeling what Harry felt. He felt the love, the awe, the pride, and most of all he felt the safety.

He pulled back and stared into Harry's eyes, his own wide with shock, Harry's green were flashing, "After my fifth year I trusted very few," Harry began staring Boromir straight in the eye, "And I trusted even less when the War started, the only people who could say they held my trust were Papa, Draco, Neville, Hermione, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and surprisingly Percy. They were my family, they were the ones I trusted to protect my heart. War does many things to you brother, one is ripping away any innocence you might have kept in the years that passed. And with each death of those I trusted, I locked away even more of myself until I talked to no one but Remus," Boromir looked at his little brother in surprise, he couldn't imagine this bright, care free Man had ever been untrusting.

"When the War ended, I stood on a battle field looking at my surroundings, bodies littered the ground everywhere and the only home I had was reduced to rubble. When Remus and I were sent here to start anew, I had convinced myself I would open my heart to no one but Remus, so as not to risk the pain that came with the love. That was shattered when I met my little brothers, but still I did not feel safe in their presence, it took me quite a while before I could sleep near them. It took a while for me to feel safe with the other members of the Fellowship as well, and then you came along and this warm feeling washed over me. I felt safe for the first time, and Remus wasn't even nearby! You were the first to make me feel safe without me having to get used to you," Harry told him smiling.

Boromir stared at him in shock before a smile broke out on his face and silent tears streamed down his face and he pulled Harry close, "I love you little brother," he whispered kissing him on the head.

He felt Harry smile into his neck and him kiss there, "I love you too big brother."

They stayed quiet for a while just enjoying the brotherly love and the warmth that spread through them before Harry spoke up once again, "About you not being loyal, what you said before just proved your loyalty. You are only loyal to Gondor and your family? So what, so is every bloody soldier out in the battlefield. When I was in the War, do you think I gave a flying fuck about the rest of the world? No, all I cared about was that my loved ones made it through alive and that I still had a home to go to. Every soldier has a selfish reason for fighting, it's what keeps them fighting. Now I'll admit there are some selfless people out there who do fight for the whole of Middle Earth, but that's just what makes them who they are. We are Men, we are selfish, but that's what makes us strong," Harry told him quietly flashing back when he heard Neville telling him the same thing as they sat in the Hospital Wing, Harry on the mend and mourning the loss of some of the younger Hogwarts students.

Boromir was once again amazed at the wisdom that the young Man in his arms held, too much now that Boromir thought about it. He wished he had been there to shield Harry from all the bad things that had happened in his world, but then he never would have met Harry and the Man wouldn't be who he was today. The rest of the ride was spent in silence, both lost in their own thoughts and memories as Buckbeak drew nearer and nearer to Gondor, Boromir's homeland.

_'And the land of the Man my Papa loves!'_ Harry realized, a mischievous grin breaking out on his face.

When Boromir sent him a questioning glance he merely shook his head and Boromir was left even more curious, he knew that glint he had seen it before Harry had bad mouthed Saruman when the white wizard possessed the King, and again when he had been in Lothlorien and called Gimli a midget.

Before Boromir could inquire further Buckbeak went into a dive, the warrior of Gondor gripped tighter with his legs and pulled Harry closer to his chest. Harry laughed, knowing his brother would have hated air planes or broom sticks. Buckbeak landed smoothly and trotted beside Shadowfax and Harry turned around properly. He was surprised when he saw Pippin jump the space between the Buckbeak and Shadowfax, landing in Harry's lap. Harry grabbed him instantly on instinct so he didn't fall as Buckbeak continued to trot on toward the gates of Minis Tirith.

He saw his little brother crying and held him close whispering soothingly, when the tears started to slow he finally asked, "What is it Foxy? Was it a bad dream?" he asked gently running his fingers through the young tween's hair.

Pippin nodded and buried his face in Harry's chest and began to sob, Harry tightened his arms around the tween and began singing soothingly. Slowly Pippin's sobs receded and his breathing slowed, when Harry looked down his eyes were closed, tears streaked his rosy cheeks and Harry knew that if someone were to draw innocence it would be this picture right here.

He turned to Gandalf as they continued on their way up the pathways to the Steward's home, "Did he get any sleep on the way here, it was a three day journey after all," Harry asked rubbing soothing circles on the little Hobbit's back.

"No he didn't sleep once, and when he did he would wake screaming and wouldn't go back. He just woke now from one of those frightful nightmares when he saw you," the white Istari said his eyes filled with grief and sorrow for the young tween.

Harry sent him a gentle smile, "Don't beat yourself up for it, sometimes you can't sleep unless with family and even then it can be hard. I've lived through plenty of nightmare's myself, I could only get a peaceful sleep with my brothers or Remus and sometimes not even then so I'd have to take Dreamless Sleep potion that is until I built an unhealthy addiction to it," Harry told him soothingly getting lost in his memories.

They finally reached the front gates and Harry felt his older brother dismount behind him before he himself dismounted without using his hands, Boromir watched impressed.

"What? It's not as hard as it looks," Harry said not understanding his amazement, still holding Pippin to his chest.

Boromir just shook his head muttering about "acrobatic wolves" as he continued to walk toward the front doors of the Steward's home. Harry laughed softly as he too walked forward, he felt Pippin shift and looked down to see his eyes open wide and staring up at him with curiosity and slight fear.

"What is it love?" he asked kissing Pippin on the forehead and holding him close.

"You don't hate me do you? You aren't mad because I looked into the orb?" Pippin asked fearfully.

Harry was confused and opened the link between his brother and himself to clear things up and was surprised at what he found. Pippin lay shivering on the ground, Harry standing over him with an evil smile and he was saying such hurtful things and was throwing insults as his uncle once had when he was young. Harry pulled out instantly understanding Pippin's fear.

He pulled the young tween closer to his chest and whispered, "No matter how many mistakes you make Foxy, you can always count on me to stand beside you," before he kissed him on the head and continued to walk.

Pippin nodded before cuddling into Harry's warmth and looking at his surroundings for the first time. That's when he saw the white tree and gave a jolt of surprise. Harry looked down to see Pippin staring with wide eyes at the white tree in the middle of the courtyard. He gave a sad smile seeing the bare branches; it reminded him of the Whomping Willow on the grounds of Hogwarts. It had burned down when it had defended Harry from the curses the Death Eaters had thrown at him. He got a flash of Aragorn sitting beneath the tree before him, only the leaves glowed silver beneath the sun; he was disturbed when a shout came. Harry turned to see two identical children running toward the reclined Man he loved. They looked exactly like Aragorn, their hair a perfect match but Harry gave a jolt, they had his mother's eyes! He spun around to see himself standing there, holding the hand of a three year old boy that had his mother's hair but Aragorn's blue-grey eyes, and Harry's own stomach was round with pregnancy. Coming up behind him were Lily and Lith, both grown and smiling.

Harry jolted from the vision eyes wide, Pippin was looking up at him worriedly, and Harry found out why when he felt the tears coursing down his cheeks. A grin came to his face and he reassured Pippin that he was fine, in fact he was ecstatic.

"You coming turtles?" Harry heard Boromir cry, he turned to see both him and Gandalf standing and waiting for them in front of the doors.

"Turtles my ass," Harry shouted back at him, rolling his eyes, "I could beat you in a race any time!" he continued to walk Pippin smiling in his arms.

They entered the large front room that was covered in marble, in the middle sat a hunched man, holding a split horn in his hands, his eyes dead. He was covered in a black fur coat and his grey hair hung lank about his face. Harry didn't like him instantly, something about the man seemed to project ill will and malice as well as hate, for what Harry knew not. He could find only a sliver of light in the Man's soul and it was too deeply wrapped in the darkness that it seemed to be drowning in the dark sea that was the Man's soul. Harry felt a shiver go down his spine and he held Pippin closer to him and stepped closer to Boromir.

Boromir sent him a questioning glance and Harry merely opened the telepathic link and let Boromir see and feel what he did about his father. He felt horror being the one to bear the news to the Man he thought of as an older brother. He heard Boromir gasp and closed his eyes in pain, thinking Boromir would hate him and call him a liar. What happened next surprised him, Boromir pulled him into a one armed hug, and held him to his side protectively. When Harry looked at his eyes they were glaring at the Man on the throne, as if warning him that if he made one wrong move he would be dead, even though he was his father.

LOTR/HP/LOTR/HP/LOTR/HP

Harry stood on the balcony, his eyes flashing in anger as he thought back on his meeting with Denethor, Boromir's father. Unbeknownst to him, his magic was swirling about him and water was rippling and the fire in the hearth danced angrily with his mood. Suddenly Harry felt someone hug his legs from behind he looked down to meet Pippin's fear filled eyes. He felt his heart clench it was him who put that look on his brother's face. He quickly took calming breaths and meditated for a few seconds before he felt calm once again.

He turned and kneeled in front of Pippin so their eyes were on the same level somewhat. He gave the young tween a reassuring smile and pulled him into a hug before standing and turning once again to look over the fields that surrounded the fortress of stone that was Minis Tirith. He felt Boromir and Gandalf join him, the presence of the Fellowship members calmed him even more and Harry finally relaxed for the first time since the meeting with Denethor.

They stood in silence when suddenly a white beam shot up into the sky from the direction of Mordor. For some reason Harry felt fear and foreboding fill him and he quickly reached out his telepathic link to check on all he loved.

He found the minds of Frodo, Sam, Remus, and his new brother Sméagol he believed his name was. Frodo's seemed clouded for some reason and filled with fear, as did Sam's and Sméagol's.

_'REMUS! Are you four alright? Is anyone hurt?' _he called out panicking and thinking the worst.

Pippin buried his face in Harry's chest his own mind open to hear the answer they waited for with baited breath.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Spiders and Webs and Orcs Oh My!

Remus trudged along, his mind screaming for sleep but he fought it. Frodo, Sam, and Sméagol had gotten ahead of him and had to stop frequently for him to catch up. The cured lycan tried everything to fight the sleep, he sang the most annoying songs he could think of in his head over and over again, but he was so sleepy that they sounded like lullabies so he stopped instantly. Next he tried imagining funny scenes which included many people wearing tutus or tights, he quickly stopped that to avoid mental scars. Finally he was stumped.

_'I need to think fast, my eyelids are getting heavier and heavier with each blink,'_ he thought to himself.

What Remus didn't know was that Frodo, Sam, Sméagol had noticed his sleepiness and were plotting on how to get him to sleep the next time they made camp. They continued to walk ahead of their tired Papa, heads close together whispering. They knew they couldn't set camp now and decided to help Remus in his mission to stay awake as they continued to walk. Sméagol let himself fall back by Remus's side and began asking him mind numbing riddles.

Remus stared at his cub in surprise before smiling and playing along, he had noticed their little huddle and knew they were plotting something, he just didn't know what. Soon, even the riddles couldn't keep him awake so Sam decided to start chatting with him about herbs, both healing and cooking herbs. Remus had very little knowledge on this, seeing as Harry was the medic and the cook, he was the writer, the story teller. He told this to his cubs and they insisted he tell them a few of the stories he had written.

So they passed the time swapping stories, somehow they got into spooky tales and it was Remus's turn.

"A young man was driving the young woman he was courting home, the road that led to her village and from there her house, was blocked by a fallen tree that had been struck by the storm from the night before. So the young man decided he would take a short cut, now this 'short cut'," here the wolf Animagus threw up air quotes, "turned out to be longer than the man expected as well as scarier in the girl's opinion. You see the road they were taking went through a dark forest, the trees seemed to form a foreboding arch overtop of the road, the horses were spooked and began to jump at their own shadows. Suddenly, a howl came from close by and the horses set off at a gallop dragging the poor couple along with them for the ride. After hours of ducking low branches and holding on for dear life, the horses finally stopped when one of the wheels on the cart broke from a large rock in the road. 'Stay here, I'll go see what I can do for it,' the man told the woman and he jumped down. The woman went back into the canvas covered area, laying down to sleep as she was so tired.

She jolted awake not a few hours later at the sound of scratching from above and the nervous whiney of the horses. She peeked out the back but saw nothing and went back in, wondering where her love had gone, slowly she fell back to sleep. She once again jolted awake at the feel of a hand on her arm. She looked up into the eyes of the constable, 'What is it officer?' she asked curious, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 'You can come with me, marm, and my carts not far off, but whatever you do, do not look behind you,' the constable warned seriously. The girl stepped out and," here Remus stopped taking a breath, chuckling at the spooked yet eager faces of his pups.

"What happens next Papa? Come, you cannot leave us hanging with that ending!" Frodo reprimanded tugging on Remus's tunic sleeve.

"But cub, we are almost at the stairs are we not Sméagol?" Remus asked turning amused eyes to the healed Sméagol.

"Yes, but I will take us no further until you finish that story Papa!" Sméagol glared up at the man he loved dearly, the man who was the first to give him a chance at another life, and the one that showed him forgiveness was possible.

Remus looked over to Sam to see an identical look on his face and finally let out the laugh he had been holding in, "Very well, now where was I….ah yes, the girl stepped from the cart and followed the constable to his cart that was not far behind her love's, that's when it hit her, where was her love? She swung around thinking she would catch a glance of him still fixing the wheel, but what she saw next made her scream and faint. There above the cart, hanging from the branches of one of the trees that formed the foreboding arch, was her love his feet right atop the canvas covering," Remus finished, his three cubs showed terrified faces and he chuckled, "It's only a story cubs, it didn't really happen," he reassured them.

They gave relieved sighs and nodded before once again they continued, a few minutes later they reached the bottom of the hidden stair that Sméagol had told them about the night before. It was built from the cliff side, and was next to a fearful looking castle, the gate guarded by to gargoyles who had their mouths opened and the lead singer of Kiss's tongue. As Remus was examining the gargoyles he hadn't noticed Frodo walking toward the gate in a trance.

Remus was brought from his musing by a shout from Sméagol, he looked back to see what had frightened his cub and to fight whatever it may be, but Sméagol's eyes were full of terror and looking over Remus's shoulder. He spun around to see Frodo nearly across the threshold of the gate and ran forward, knowing it would not be smart to cross the invisible line. He grabbed him and ran backwards with Frodo struggling in his arms muttering something along the lines of "they're calling me."

They stumbled backward at the foot of the carved stairs when a beam of light shot up into the sky and a shriek filled the air. Remus writhed as it reached his enhanced hearing, this was torture! Suddenly it stopped and all was silent, Remus opened his eyes only to watch in shock as a Man-like being rode upon a bat-like dragon creature that's scales were pure black. On the Man's head was an evil looking helmet that looked almost like Scream.

Remus gave a shudder only to be brought from his thoughts when he heard Harry's telepathic voice shout his name, he shook his head and quickly replied, _'I am fine cub, just a little freaked out at the moment,'_ he said giving a shudder as a picture reappeared of the helmeted figure.

He heard two sighs of relief and realized that Pippin was also open to the telepathy, _'How are you cub? Raising hell with your brother I hope,'_ Remus said with an amused smile.

_'Of course Papa!'_ Pippin chirped before Remus felt him go serious, _'Are you four alright? Are our brothers hurt? Are they eating properly? Are they getting enough sleep? Do they-,'_ but he was cut off by both Remus and Harry's laughter.

_'You will make a good father when your older cub,'_ Remus told him wiping away the tears that had appeared during his laughter.

A picture of Pippin sticking his tongue out at him made him laugh once again, _'To answer your questions cub, no they are not hurt, yes I am making sure they are eating properly, and they are getting enough sleep,'_ Remus said amused.

_'What about you Papa?" _came Harry's serious voice.

Remus was caught by surprise, damn, Harry always seemed to know when he wasn't getting enough sleep, _'Well I haven't slept any a while, no need to panic,'_ he said breezing over it as if it was nothing.

_'Remus John Lupin, if you do not tell me the truth this instant I will start singing Barney songs in your head, __loudly__, and repeatedly,'_ came Harry's threatening voice.

Remus gave a gulp knowing he would go through it, _"Alright I haven't slept since we set out for the journey!'_ he admitted in a rush.

_'WHAT? Papa, if you don't get any sleep the next time you four set camp I __will__ make your life hell when this is over,'_ Harry growled angrily.

_'I thought I was the dad in this situation,'_ Remus joked trying to get Harry to lighten up.

_'Remus so help me God I will-,'_ but Remus cut him off, _'I promise cub, I promise, now get some sleep yourself I can tell the both of you are tired,'_ Remus said smiling fondly.

_'Fine, love you Papa,'_ the two said in union.

Remus chuckled, _'Love you too cubs, sweet dreams,'_ he said before he turned to the cubs he had with him now, but he froze when Harry's voice came to him one last time, _'Tell them we love them and miss them! And tell Sméagol we can't wait to meet him!' _Remus could hear the love and smile behind the voice and sent him a picture of himself nodding.

He felt satisfaction on Harry's end before the link broke and he finally paid attention to the three cubs with him now. They stared at him with knowing eyes and tears in their eyes, but these weren't tears of sadness or pain, but of love and happiness. They had heard. He gave them a smile.

"Well let's get going, these stairs won't carry us up themselves," Remus said clapping his hands together with a determined glint in his eyes.

Frodo gave a sigh, "After what I just saw I don't think I'm up for the climb, I feel like my energy has been sucked clean out of me," the other two nodded and Remus gave a sympathetic look before an idea came to him.

"Sméagol, I want you to picture a half way marker on the stairs that is large enough for all of us to lay on and set camp for the night," Remus told him doing calculations in his head as he said this.

He could do it, he had just enough magic for it, he did Legelimens and saw the picture clearly, "Okay, all three of you hang on tightly and don't let go," he warned.

They did so and gave him questioning looks as they did it, their unsaid questions were answered when there was a POP and they disappeared only to feel as if they were being squeezed into a space that they shouldn't be in. They were suddenly on the ledge Sméagol had pictured and they all fell to their knees barfing over the side of the ledge, gripping the rock beneath them until their knuckles were white.

Remus was chuckling slightly as he watched, "You did good little ones," he told them around his chuckles.

Frodo was the first to recover and sat up wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "How did we do good?" he asked pale.

"You didn't throw up instantly when we got here, you took the time to run before you threw up!" he said happily.

The Hobbits glared at him angrily, Sam and Sméagol finally joining Frodo in standing in front of Remus and glaring.

Remus seeing their angry faces sighed and said, "You know I wouldn't tell you this if I didn't know this would make you feel better," his voice held hesitation.

Suddenly they were no longer glaring and were waiting in anticipation, "What?" they asked at the same time.

Remus groaned, "You three are just like your brother, can't wait to hear dirt on someone your mad at, and when you aren't mad at them anymore you keep it stored until the perfect moment to use it against them," he seemed to remembering something, something fond if the amused smile was anything to go by.

"Yeah, yeah, we know you're trying to deter us from finding out this secret, now spill," Sam said glaring once again.

Remus sighed, "Damn, almost got you," he said snapping his fingers before sighing and sitting down on one of the many boulders that sat on the ledge, "Okay, the very first time I Apparated I threw up all over the guy I had a crush on, we were going on a date," at the confused looks from his three cubs he said, "we were courting," he stated before he continued, "we were on our way to Hogsmead a little village and he was of age so he Apparated us, when we got there I threw up all over his shirt and shoes," Remus admitted blushing horribly.

The three Hobbits seemed torn between amusement and pity, "How did it turn out?" Sam asked deciding to go with pity and walked over to his dad and laid his head in his lap.

"Well turns out the guy was only after me for a good lay, the funny thing is Sirius and James tried to warn me about it and they tried to get me not to go on it. Thankfully they followed us. Turns out the guy was a wanted gay rapist, he had knocked me out and was dragging me to the Shrieking Shack when they found him, spooked him and scared him off. You see there were rumors of a werewolf living in the Shack, and this seemed to turn him on, anyway so Sirius and James started howling and making scratching noises. At the time I was tied up on the bed, so I knew it wasn't a werewolf because it was usually me and I was at a loss. The guy seemed terrified; he didn't even look outside to check if it was full moon! He just ran leaving me tied up!" Remus's voice was bitter and tears filmed his eyes.

Frodo, Sméagol, and Sam all had tears in their eyes and they flared with anger as well, "How could that bastard do such a thing to you Remus?" Frodo asked angrily and terrified.

Remus gave a small smile, "I don't know Frodo, I just don't know," he gave a sigh before perking up and clapping his hands together, "Well it's about time that we get some rest!"

They stared at him for a while before nodding and putting down their packs and wrapping their cloaks about them. Sméagol went up to Remus and pushed him on his back before snuggling into his chest, Frodo and Sam soon joined him. Remus gave a small smile before wrapping his cloak around all of them and closing his eyes and slowly falling asleep. Frodo, Sam, and Sméagol shared triumphant looks before they too fell asleep.

Remus woke at the sound of movement, when he saw it was just Frodo and Sam pulling out some bread he relaxed instantly and gave a relieved sigh, "How long was I out?" he asked, feeling Sméagol stir against his chest.

"No idea Papa, the sun's disappeared it seems like night all the time now," Frodo whispered giving a shiver.

Remus could tell this was getting to him and he got up slowly, hoping not to wake Sméagol. He unhooked his cloak and laid it over the sleeping Hobbit and kneeled before Frodo and pulled him close.

He felt tears on his neck and heard Frodo sob, "I miss Harry Papa, I miss the sun, and the grass from the Shire! I miss it so much!"

"Hush now cub, I know. I miss my other cubs as well. But Harry wouldn't want us to give up. Remember the ring he gave you? That was his way of giving you the courage to go on. Have you not noticed that when you wrap your hand around it that it's warm? Well that's Harry's magic protecting you and giving you courage to go on," Remus whispered rubbing soothing circles on his back and holding him close.

Slowly the young Hobbit's sobs stopped and Remus heard a stirring behind him, he turned to see Sméagol rising and holding his cloak close to him to keep a bit of its warmth. That's when Remus realized that he may have summoned Sméagol clothing but he hadn't summoned him a cloak, he quickly withdrew the cloak Galadriel gave him and shrunk it with a wave of his hand. He then held it out for Sméagol.

The healed Hobbit looked up at him with wide, surprised eyes and it hurt Remus' heart to think that this was his first gift since the death of Deagol. Remus no longer saw it as murder, but death, Sméagol had long ago atoned for his murderous deed, it showed through his healthy appearance and how he now spoke in first person once again. He gave him a gentle and encouraging smile and Sméagol eagerly swapped cloaks with him, and Remus clipped his own cloak on tightly before helping his young cub hook his new gift.

Frodo and Sam watched with teary smiles before shaking their heads and quickly rubbing their eyes and going back to packing camp. Frodo came up to Remus and held out a piece of the Elvin bread, when Remus went to deny it Frodo gave him a disapproving glare and said, "We know you're trying to not eat so that we have more to eat, and I'm telling you now that if you do not eat this I will not eat from here on out!" the Hobbits eyes, the exact copy of his brother's, flashed determinedly.

Remus gave a frustrated sigh before taking the piece and made a show of eating it, seeing this Frodo gave a smug and satisfied smile, "You are too much like your brother for it to be healthy," Remus muttered pouting.

The three brothers laughed at the sight of their usually cool, collected Papa pouting like a two year old told he couldn't go play outside for the day. Remus cracked a grin knowing his mission to cheer them up was complete, but frowned once again knowing he would have to ruin his own hard work once again.

"Sméagol, what is waiting for us at the top of the stair?" he asked sitting down on one of the boulders, showing his tiredness.

Sméagol gave a shiver, but it wasn't out of cold that was for sure, "_Her_," he said, voice filled with fear.

"Who her?" Sam asked gently, putting a supporting arm around his newest brother's shoulders.

Sméagol leaned into his embrace and closed his eyes as if in pain, "She lives in the caves with webs as sticky as honey that catches any who are foolish enough to wander through her lair," he whispered fearfully, remembering his own experience in the caves.

Remus got a shudder of fear of what was to come, "It wouldn't happen to be a huge spider would it?" he asked, shutting his eyes, dreading the answer to his question and wishing he hadn't asked it in the first place.

He opened his eyes just in time to see Sméagol give a small nod before snuggling deeper into Sam's embrace and burying his face in his older brother's neck, Remus gave a groan and held his head in his hands.

"Argog wasn't enough for you?" he shouted up at the sky, shaking his fist.

"Papa, who are you talking to?" Frodo asked, fearing for his papa's sanity.

Remus sighed and dropped his fist, "No one cub, forget it. Come on we're Apparating again," he said quietly his stance reluctant.

The three Hobbits gave their own groans and hesitantly grabbed their things and walked up to Remus wrapping their arms around some part of him. To make it easier for them, Remus picked up Frodo and whispered to them, "Don't close your eyes it just makes it worse," was his advice before he Apparated.

They arrived at the top of the stair with the sound of a gunshot, standing before the entrance of a large cave, air flowing from within ominously. Remus set Frodo down so the young Hobbit could catch their bearings, they had better reactions this time around, and they only looked a little green around the gills. Remus looked ahead of them and his cubs soon joined him all four gave identical groans at the sight.

"Well better sooner than later," Remus muttered reluctantly before he began humming "You are My Sunshine" to calm himself down.

Frodo, Sam, and Sméagol stared at him as if he was crazy and Remus was starting to think he was. He gave them a wolfish grin before transforming and growing to full height, his back and head a few feet below the cave ceiling, enough room for three Hobbits to crouch down on. The three Hobbits grinned and hopped onto his back and soon, just to amuse themselves, all three began humming "You are My Sunshine".

Remus gave a warm chuckle before walking forward; senses open wide for any sign of the huge spider Sméagol had spoken of. He knew her smell instantly, death and rotting flesh. His muzzle was wrinkled as he continued on, all of them communicating telepathically. He smelled her in a dark corner, her breathing deep showing she was asleep. He cautioned his cubs to keep quiet and make no noise what so ever if they wished to get out of there alive.

They came to the exit and the three Hobbits gave a relieved sigh but Remus stayed tense ready for anything. He walked slowly and kept his senses on high, listening to every noise and separating every scent and seeing if it was a threat. They came to a little clearing like area, rock walls surrounding them except for a stone stair that lead up to an unknown place. Remus let his cubs climb from his back and transformed back making sure to draw his sword silently and keeping it ready for any attack.

That's when they heard someone coming down the stairs talking, and Remus quickly signaled them to hide. They all climbed into a little alcove a few feet above the floors and peeked over making sure to keep out of sight. To be safe Remus cast a spell to cover any sign of them being there and covered their scent instantly and made it disappear. They waited with baited breath as two orcs and one Uruk-Hai came down the stairs.

They spoke gossip as they looked around the clearing like area for any of the spider's prey. A plan came to Remus and foxy grin sprouted on his lips. Frodo, Sam, and Sméagol sent him a questioning look and he sent them his plan telepathically and identical smiles sprouted on their faces. These smiles would be fit any good Marauder and scare anyone in the position of their prey.

All the ugly creatures remembered was the sound of singing, husky voices singing of pain and nightmares. Curious they followed the sound of the beautiful voices and came upon emptiness. They looked around confused when all went black and they remembered no more but a sharp pain to the back of their heads.

Remus gave a smile to his cubs and a congratulating nod before nodding toward their armor and gesturing for them to put it on. They nodded before pulling on the armor and chain mail, and laughed at the sight of each other in the over large armor. Remus laughed along with them, the first care free laugh in quite a while. With a wave of his hand he shrunk it to fit them comfortable. They gave each other determined nods, courage and a sense of purpose filling them once again. They turned to the stair and set out once again to destroy the one thing that was making their lives, and so many others, hell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: ** Sorry it's taken so long for me to write! Heh heh! *gives sheepish smile and rubs the back of her head* I've been kinda caught up in school work n the weekend b4 I had stomach virus so I wasn't on the computer much… Anyway, enjoy the story! Just a few notes:

_Vision Dream_: Hush hush *winks* I'm giving you a hint as 2 what's going to happen n the future chapters, it's the least I could do XD

Chapter 6: Surprise!

_Harry walked around the City of Stone, admiring how the sunlight bounced off the white, marble like structure. Pippin and Boromir strolled beside him; Boromir had dark rings beneath his eyes. The night before Denethor had called him to his room and when Boromir had come back he had a film of tears in his eyes. The moment he had laid eyes on Harry they fell and he broke down in sobs. Harry felt his heart clench as he remembered the pitiful picture the Gondorian warrior had made. Apparently Denethor was determined to get Harry into his family, and if he himself could not have the wolf Animagus than his favored son would! Apparently Denethor had ordered Boromir to rape Harry, therefore forcing him into a marriage with the son of the Steward. _

_When Boromir had refused Denethor had given him lashings from his whip and stated that Boromir was no longer his son. Boromir, gaining strength from the picture of a grinning Harry with Aragorn wrapped about him, and his twinkling emerald eyes stood tall and told his father that he was right, Boromir wasn't his son! He had been reborn a new Man! The bleeding Steward's son fought down his true feelings standing tall and unmoved before his "enemy". Harry had cried along with his older brother when he heard and held the Gondorian warrior close to his heart. Both made sure to stay quiet for the sleeping Istari and Hobbit. _

_Harry saw Boromir sneaking a look in his direction and smiled gently and lovingly to his older brother, grabbing his hand gently and swinging it between them, "So how has wooing Eowyn gone? You get to bust a move yet?" he asked a teasing grin on his face._

_A blush crossed Boromir's cheeks and he averted his eyes, muttering something, "I'm sorry I couldn't quite hear that brother dearest," Harry said teasingly, a mischievous grin on his face, emerald eyes twinkling._

_"I said no," Boromir said a little louder._

_Harry got a stern look on his face and stopped them where they were, Pippin stopped as well curious as to how this would play out. Harry turned to his older brother and put his hands on his hips, "What do you mean no?" he asked glaring accusingly at the Gondorian warrior._

_Boromir took a step back a sheepish smile on his face, "I mean no?" his tentative voice made it sound like a question._

_Harry gave a yell and threw his arms into the air frustrated and said, "You are hopeless, you know that big bro?" he said rolling his eyes in frustration._

_Boromir gave a smug grin, "I know," he said starting to walk again._

_Harry gaped after him while Pippin passed him by laughing silently. This broke Harry from his revere and he started running after his little brother shouting, "You think that's funny do you?" All the Gondorians watched in amusement as the two ran through their streets bringing life back to the dull and fear filled streets. They knew what loomed on their doorstep and they knew that their Steward was close to the edge when it came to sanity and would do nothing to protect them. Seeing the famed son come home brought them hope of life once more._

_After a while of chasing Harry felt a sudden pull and looked up suddenly, his own emerald green met wide silver. The Man's blond, ebony streaked hair was sleeked back perfection, his face that of an Elf and his eyes glowed like the purest silver. Harry froze in surprise; this boy looked exactly like Draco and looked at him in recognition! But that was impossible! Draco had died in the war!_

_"Harry," the blonde's disbelieving voice reached his heightened hearing._

_"Draco?" Harry called just as disbelieving._

_The blond nodded and without realizing it Harry's feet were moving and he was soon embracing his supposedly dead older brother. Warm tears coursed down his cheeks and soaked the tunic before him and he felt tears land in his hair and on his face. Harry gripped at the man he held, unable to let go just yet, needing to know that this wasn't just a dream._

**!This Is Not a Chapter or Change of Scene but a Break Line!**

Harry jolted up in bed, soaked to the bone. Boromir and Pippin stood by prepared to run, but what happened next is not what they were expecting. Harry broke down into sobs and crumpled forward, wishing dearly that Remus, Sirius, Severus, or Aragorn were there to comfort him. Boromir sent him a worried look and turned to Pippin and indicated for him to leave but the Hobbit shook his head stubbornly. The red haired, ebony streaked tween climbed up onto the bed with Harry, crawled into the crumpled Animagus' lap and wrapped his arms around his torso. Boromir sighed before he too climbed onto the bed and wrapped a loving and comforting arm around the Man's shoulders, pulling him into his warmth.

"What's the matter Harry? Was it a bad dream?" the Gondorian asked.

That morning they had gone for a stroll about Gondor, and Harry had teased him of Eowyn and then chased Pippin about him fortress. He had seemed fine at the time, nothing weighing on his mind, and he hadn't minded when Boromir told him of what his fat- the Steward had tried to force him into. The Man shook his head and just continued to cry. Boromir and Pippin squeezed him tighter and made soothing noises. Pippin began to sing silently with his Irish sounding brogue and finally Harry began to calm and slowly took deep breaths, a few hiccups escaping.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Boromir asked.

Harry just shook his head and looked up at him giving him a watery smile, "This is something I need to sort out for myself big bro, but thank you," he whispered, his voice husky from crying.

Boromir gave him a gentle smile and ran his fingers through his wet hair, which reminded Harry they had dumped cold water on him! A scary twinkle came into Harry's emerald eyes and before the Hobbit and Gondorian knew it they were hanging outside by their ankles in nothing but their undergarments! Their faces were beat red and it wasn't because of the blood rushing to their head, though later they would blame it on that, and Harry came out fully dressed, Gandalf beside him, both laughing hard.

Though both wished to glare at their mischievous brother, both were glad that he was doing better than before. His eyes were dry and bright, the tears on his cheeks already dry. But what neither knew was that Harry was being tortured on the inside, it was so hard to keep up this mask. He gave a wave of his hand, giving a perfected fake grin as the two dropped to the ground still in nothing but their knickers. They glared as they passed running into the palace into their rooms as fast as they could possibly go. Harry waved to Gandalf, who was determined to explore the land and see what had changed since he had last visited the white city. Harry himself went in the opposite direction of the old Istari wishing to be left alone to his thoughts. But as time progressed Harry found himself wishing he had stayed with the Istari, his thoughts were tearing the hole in his heart wider.

Tears once again came to his eyes, but he was distracted by a cry that sounded much like a child's. His head lifted and his eyes searched for the source of the noise, he found two older teens picking on a younger, smaller boy. Holding what looked like a wooden top above their heads while the boy jumped up and down trying to get it. The other would sometimes shoot out a hand and push the child to the ground, both laughing in sick amusement as the boy gave a cry each time, tears streaking his cheeks as his bright blue eyes sparkled.

Harry grew angered, it reminded him so much of himself when Dudley and Piers would pick on him when he was young and wasn't a wizard. He strode forward determinedly and when he came level to the boys, plucked the small toy from the tormentor's hands and when the boy turned to yell gave him a deadly glare.

Apparently the boy held a death wish because he shouted, "What the hell do you think you're doing, that's mine!" he shouted.

By the look of his clothes the boy was a noble and the one he was tormenting was but a commoner, Harry merely raised an eyebrow unfazed, "Is it now?" he asked coolly, his usually warm emeralds were an icy cold jade.

"Yeah, now give it back dirt!" the boy shouted angrily holding out his hand expectantly.

"And why should I brat?" Harry asked looking at the top, "Doesn't look like you were playing with it, why don't I just keep it?" he asked.

"Because I am Lord Evial's son, and it is your duty to follow my orders!" the boy said giving a smug and pompous smile, his friend had seen the danger in Harry's gaze and was slowly back away, the moment his friend said this he knew the boy had signed his death wish and shot off.

Harry caught the back of his collar, "And where do you think you're going you fat lard?" he asked in a sugary sweet voice.

"H-home," the boy stuttered.

Harry raised an inquiring eyebrow, "Now why would you do such a thing when the fun has just begun?" Harry asked menacingly, throwing the boy down into the dirt.

The ebony haired Animagus then turned his attention back to the rich boy from before, "I follow no orders but my own you little bastard," Harry told the boy knowing that would be the largest insult he could give the boy.

An angry blush crossed his cheeks, '_Ooh, looks like I hit a nerve,'_ Harry thought with a smirk.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" the boy shouted angrily charging at Harry in a blind rage.

"I have every right, you see you need to learn that the world does not rotate about you and that you are not the concern of the world and that if you keep the attitude you have now you will be no better than the bastard you people fear!" Harry said picking the boy up easily and throwing him in the dirt beside his friend.

"Now both of you run along and if I find you tormenting this boy again, I'll do more than get your clothing dirty," Harry said menacingly, his eyes flashing gold and fangs poking out from his lips.

The boys gave shouts of horror and stumbled over each other to run away, when he was sure they were gone and hadn't circled around Harry went back to normal and turned to the boy lying in the dirt, looking up at him fearfully thinking he was next. Harry's jade eyes became warm emeralds once again and he knelt in the dirt before the boy.

He held out the top and asked, "Are you alright little one?" his voice was gentle and seemed to sooth the boys fears instantly.

His blue eyes held shock and he nodded hesitantly, "Can you talk?" Harry asked gently picking the boy up gently and patting the dust off of his worn and patched clothing.

"Y-yes, but I'm not allowed to talk to my betters," the boy whispered looking down at his bare feet.

"Well then you can talk to me seeing as I am not your better," Harry said lifting his chin and giving him a warm, kind smile.

The boy's blue eyes widened with disbelief, "But your clothes-, and you are staying in Lord Denethor's house!" the boy exclaimed.

Harry laughed quietly, "I am a mere traveling Man, who has two children, many brothers, and has found the love of his life," Harry said, a smile on his face as a picture of Aragorn flashed across his mind.

The boy's eyes widened even more before a small smile came to his face, "Thank you for getting me my toy back," he whispered looking down shyly.

Harry gave a small smile, unable to help but think the boy was cute, "I could tell it was special to you, and no one should be tormented in such a way, it is very unhonorable," Harry told him as they stood there, "Now where is your home, I'll walk you back," he offered smiling widely, forgetting his former torment.

The boy gave another shy smile and nodded thankfully. They began to walk and as they were walking Harry saw the boy keep glancing at the hand by his side, Harry gave a smile and caught the boys own hand in his own and squeezed it kindly.

The boy gave him a grin and continued to walk this time with a big smile on his face, "What's your name little one? I am known as Harry."

"Aiden," the boy said smiling up to him and swinging their hands between them as they walked.

"Well Aiden it was a pleasure to meet you, but I believe we are at your house now," Harry said smiling.

Aiden's smile disappeared and a disappointed look came to his face, Harry laughed at seeing this and knelt down pulling the pouting boy into a warm hug whispering into his ear, "I'll come to play sometime soon, it's a promise," before he stood and nudged the boy toward his small home.

Hope filled the boys eyes and he waved enthusiastically to the boy before running inside shouting out to his mother about his day. Harry gave a small wave and began walking again. A few feet from Aiden's home his was bombarded with his tormentor from before.

_'Aragorn!'_ he called out telepathically, agony in his voice.

_'What is it love?' _came the Ranger's panicked reply.

Harry sent him the image of his dream, tears coming once again to his eyes, '_Oh, love, I wish I was there,'_ came Aragorn's tormented sigh.

This only made Harry's heart ache more, for he too wished he was with his lover, _'Tell me of the happiness of your day my heart,'_ Aragorn quickly said, hoping to divert his lover's attention from his agony.

Harry began describing his time in Minis Tirith and slowly he began to feel better and better and that Aragorn was with him, whether physically or not. Aragorn felt Harry's relief and he himself was relieved, he hated to know that his love was hurting and that he could do nothing for it, _'How are things on your end?' _Harry asked, wishing to know how the rest of his family was doing.

_'Everything is fine, Théoden refuses to come to Gondor's aid and Lith has been withdrawn and I wish him to know that I view him as a son and wish him to view me as a father,' _Aragorn's voice held frustration with both the young man and the King of Rohan.

Harry gave a small chuckle before stating, _'I can't help with the King, you're on your own for that one I'm quite tired of his bratty attitude! But I can help with my son; don't try to show him through your words or by keeping distance, show him through action. Put a comforting hand on his shoulder when he needs it, hold him close when he needs comfort, and when he accomplishes something show him your pride for him. Actions speak louder than words my dear Aragorn,'_ Harry told him a small smile on his face.

_'I hadn't thought of that, what would I do without you love?'_ Aragorn asked.

_'Well, you'd probably be married to Arwen, beating yourself up for letting Frodo leave on his own, fearing for your land, and tormenting yourself for letting Boromir die,' _Harry replied laughing at Aragorn's stunned silence.

_'You are probably right,'_ Aragorn chuckled along with him, _'I have to go love, King Théoden wishes to speak with me, I love you Harry never forget while you are away from me,'_ Aragorn's voice was filled with worry.

_'Never, you have my heart Aragorn; I left it in your keeping the moment Buckbeak left Rohan's borders, my chest is empty,' _Harry informed him as he grew nearer and nearer to the outer wall.

_'No, it is quite full because you see the moment you left my sights my heart was put in the place of yours,' _Aragorn replied before Harry no longer felt his presence within his mind.

Harry gave a sad sigh; he missed his other half, his soul mate more than he could say. He finally reached the walls and began to climb the stairs to the top, wishing to see the lands that surrounded them, tired of the constant stone and wishing to see his elements once again.

**"**_**Are you alright hatchling?"**_ Alu asked him as Harry began the slow trek up onto the watch tower.

_'Not quite Alu, I miss the open air this stone, though beautiful, is stifling,' _Harry replied.

_**"Poor cub how is your lover?" **_Naur asked, Harry could practically see him waggling his eyebrows at him.

Harry gave a small smile; he knew the Gryffindor sword was trying to redirect his thoughts, _'He's doing fine, though he's having a bit of trouble getting close to my son,'_ Harry told him with a chuckle.

He heard both swords chuckle and Alu asked, _**"And what did you tell him, my hatchling?"**_

Harry gave his own chuckle, _'That he should show his affections instead of planning out words.'_

At that moment he reached the top of the wall and what he saw erased the smile__from his face instantly. A parade of horses, some with riders and many with our, were stampeding toward Minis Tirith with Nazgul flying above on scale like birds, pulling off riders left and right. Power began to swirl about the young wizard and he sent out a mental yell to his companions, _'Gandalf, Boromir! Saddle up and ride! We have a Nazgul attack!'_ before he ran toward the edge of the wall and jumped.

He heard shouts behind him from the guards but paid them no mind and closed his eyes as he free fell. In the middle of his fall he gave a shrill whistle and as he grew closer to the ground the guards watched in amazement as the strange beast the Man had ridden in on with the Steward's former son swoop down and catch him before continuing to fly toward the stampeding horses. Harry pet Buckbeak's feathers and quickly tensed, ready to battle the strange beasts. He made sure to put a protection spell about Buckbeak and the remaining riders and their horses.

When he was sure the protection spells were strong enough he cast his patronuses and a stag and Grim burst from his hand and ran beside the stampede of horses further protecting them while the shadow phoenix flew above them giving them protection from above. When Buckbeak neared the Nazgul and their steeds Harry jumped to his feet and when the hippogriff passed them he jumped off and transformed mid-flight into his wolf form and latched onto the beast with his claws while tearing at it with his fangs. The disgusting blood invaded his mouth but he refused to let go. The Nazgul gave a shriek of fear recognizing the boy that had defeated them the first time.

He quickly kicked Harry off and signaled the rest to follow him in retreat. Harry let himself fall his eyes closed as he felt the air fly past him, the Gondorians he had saved gave a shout of fear seeing their savior free falling toward the ground. Before their wide eyes Harry's emerald eyes snapped open as he called on his second form, the one he had buried when his brothers, his right hand men had died. Gold wings sprouted from his back, the ends of his feathers seeming to be dipped in silver. His eyes glowed golden with flaks of silver here and there. The wings spread and slowed his fall, when he was near enough he will his wings away and transformed into a wolf and ran beside the Gondorians, his patronuses falling in behind him and above him.

Harry found himself running by a Man dressed as a Ranger much like Aragorn, but something about him seemed familiar. They reached the gates, and were met by Gandalf on Shadowfax with Pippin riding in front of him and Boromir beside him riding his own steed. Harry couldn't help but laugh, it took them that long to get their horses ready and saddled? He left the caravan and came to stand beside his family. The Man he had run beside followed him. Harry transformed into his human form and Pippin threw himself into his older brother's arms, burying his face in Harry's chest. Apparently he had seen Harry take a swan dive.

"Thank you," the Man from before told Harry meeting his eyes dead on and then staring for a bit.

"No problem, you know if you paint a portrait it will last longer," Harry told him giving a cheeky grin.

A blush crossed the Man's cheeks, "I apologize for staring but would your name by any chance be Harry?" he asked.

Harry's eyes widened, "How do you know my name Gondorian," his eyes flashed a protective gold as he pulled Pippin closer to his chest, crouching to protect his brother.

"Calm down Harry, this is my younger brother, Faramir," Boromir answered coming forward to stave off a fight.

Faramir's head snapped toward his older brother, "Boromir?" his voice held disbelief at the sight of his brother.

"In the flesh," Boromir said, using a saying he had heard Harry use.

Before he knew it Boromir had an arm full of little brother, he felt his shirt grow wet and quickly pulled his brother closer to him, "I thought you were dead," he heard his younger brother whisper.

"Well obviously not, so cheer up brother today is a bright day!" Boromir stated trying to get his brother to smile.

Faramir gave him a watery smile before wiping his eyes and cheeks, hoping to remove any trace of his weakness from his father. His attention was once again drawn to Harry as the young Man asked, "Your name is Faramir?"

Harry remembered the name of the man his father loved, and couldn't quite hold down the hope that went through him. When the Man nodded a wide grin came to Harry's face as he sent what he knew to his younger brother. An identical grin came to Pippin's face as they exchanged a look. Before Faramir knew it he was tackled to the ground being hugged by the emerald eyed Animagus and the green eyed tween.

"Welcome to the family!" they both exclaimed.

Faramir couldn't help the laugh that came to him; he had feared meeting the rest of Remus's cubs, thinking they wouldn't accept him, boy was he proven wrong!

"So do I get to call you Daddy?" Pippin asked looking up at him innocently.

Harry grinned at this, "Yeah, do we get to call you the official title?" he asked, acting like a child.

Faramir smiled, "Shouldn't you ask your father that? I wouldn't mind one bit, but Remus himself might," Faramir replied, hoping that Remus wouldn't object, he loved the Man's cubs already and viewed them as his own.

_'Hey Papa, you mind if we call Faramir Dad?'_ both called out telepathically to their tawny haired father.

_'Shit, you two tone it down I can hear you just fine! And no I don't mind,' _Remus told them, they could tell he was smiling warmly.

Grins broke out on their faces as Harry punched the air yelling "YES!" while Pippin tackled Faramir once again.

Boromir and Gandalf stood by, both finding it hard whether they should be surprised or amused, they decided upon the latter and began laughing.

**!This is Not a Chapter or Change of Scene but a Line Breaker!**

Harry stood in the background, his anger rising with each passing moment as Denethor insulted his son and belittled him. His anger finally broke when Denethor ordered him to return to Osgiliath, a death wish to say the least.

"You don't deserve to be known as a father or a Steward you sick bastard!" Harry shouted stepping forward beside Faramir, who's head shot up to look in surprise at Harry.

"What did you say to me brat?" Denethor demanded rising from the table where he ate.

"You heard what I said you sick fuck! Your sons have shown you nothing but loyalty and love and how do you return this? By shoving them away when they do not follow your sick orders and bullying them into submission! You send your son on a suicidal mission, deep down hoping that he dies while there! I have some news for you bastard, you are not his only family; I am as is Pippin and Boromir! I will not stand by as you send my Dad off to be slaughtered!" Harry shouted angrily, the fire in the torches around the room flickering ominously and the water rippling from some unknown force.

Harry calmed slightly when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, he turned to meet the tear filled gaze of Faramir, "It's alright cub, I will do it father, in hopes that you will think better of me," the Man's voice was quiet as he responded.

This only caused Harry's anger to grow, but he put on a mask that would have made Draco proud, "Very well, if you go then so will I," he stated, his voice as cold as ice but his eyes flashed like green flames.

"No!" both Boromir and Faramir shouted at the same moment.

"And I will too!" Pippin shouted coming to stand beside Harry, the air picked up around them and Harry put this in the back of his mind for future reference, it seemed when he and Remus blood adopted the four Hobbits they gave them a bit of magic.

"Neither of you are coming!" Faramir shouted turning on them angrily; they only glared defiantly at him.

"And neither are you little brother!" Boromir shouted rounding on him.

Gandalf only watched in amusement as it all played out.

Faramir rounded on Boromir, "It is not your decision brother!" he shouted.

"And it is not yours to say whether we come with you or not!" Harry shouted butting in, the flames in the room growing larger and making shapes, the water lifting from the bowls and glasses surrounding them. Unbeknownst to the young wizard the river near Osgiliath rose as well and the fires in the surrounding area rose and danced angrily, and the wind shrilled.

_'Harry!'_ Remus called to him mentally, along with Frodo, Sam, and someone Harry didn't know but assumed was Sméagol.

He noted the rising flames and the freezing water and quickly took calming breaths tying to rein his power back in, _'I am alright now, go back to your journey and be safe my pack,'_ he told them calmly and gently sending his love through their link before cutting it off.

The fire went to normal and the water fell back to where it belonged, he noticed that the wind was still picking up and quickly pulled Pippin into an embrace and hummed a soothing tune. Slowly the tween calmed and the wind stopped, Harry stood with his brother in his arms, he turned tired emeralds onto the Man he viewed as another father, "Don't expect us to stand by while you go to let yourself be killed," he whispered, "Remus and I have seen enough death to last us four lifetimes, please don't make me watch another," he finished, tears falling down his cheeks slowly.

Faramir felt his heart clench as he saw tears falling down his children's faces and slowly nodded before stepping forward and pulling them into a deep embrace, "I won't leave you, I will try to stay with you as long as I can, but you have to understand, I am loyal to my home and will fight for it," he whispered to them before kissing each of them on the forehead.

They nodded before snuggling closer needing the comfort and warmth of a parent at the moment. Unbeknownst to them Boromir and Gandalf had dragged Denethor from the room to leave them to have a private moment. They had much ahead of them, but by keeping the love they held for each other and their family and lovers, they would conquer Sauron no sweat!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Sorry it's been so long! *sheepish smile* I've been so busy with homework and tests, and I still have a huge project due soon! I'm so stressed but I finally got an idea for a chapter and had to write it down and post it!

Chapter 7: Ghosts, Orcs, and a Question

Gandalf watched as the Animagus and his family walked about the stone city of Minis Tirith with the largest smile the Istari had ever seen on the Man's face. Harry laughed and smiled like he hadn't since his whole family had been together at the beginning of their journey. Boromir watched as the two of the three young ones who had snuck into his heart smiled and laughed like there wasn't a hoard of orcs in Osgiliath, on their very doorstep. Faramir couldn't help the love and happiness that filled him but a part of him still missed the love of his life, Remus.

Harry as if sensing his discontent turned to him with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, _'Hey Remy, I'm opening a link between you and Faramir!' _ he called out in a sing-song voice not even waiting for his father's answer.

Pippin laughed when he heard this and was joined by his other brothers, "Dad, I want you to call out Remus' name in your head and he should answer," Harry said cheerfully before grabbing Pippin up in his arms and Boromir's hand and running off, leaving Faramir to stand there with his mouth open wide in shock.

_'Remus,' _came Faramir's tentative call.

_'Faramir?' _Remus' shocked voice was like water to a Man who had been thirsty for too long, or a Man starving who finally came to a feast.

_"Hello love,'_ Faramir said smile full of love.

The two new lovers continued to talk as Harry soon dragged the other two to join Gandalf who sat looking contemplative at a large stack of hey on an edge of a cliff that was part of the force hold.

"Whacha lookin' at old man?" Harry asked practically bouncing up to the old Istari.

Gandalf's twinkling blue eyes got even brighter and a huge, warm smile came to his face, but that soon changed to a frown as he told Harry what he was thinking, "Denethor still refuses to light the torches to ask for aid, I need to do it myself but have no idea how!"

An evil twinkle came to Harry's eyes, "Will this by any chance piss the old fart off?" he asked rubbing his hands together.

"Yes, I believe it will…" was Gandalf's reluctant reply, glad the look Harry had was not directed at him.

"I'LL DO IT!" Pippin and Harry said at the same moment.

The turned to each other, identical grins on their faces as they did a quick high five and headed toward the tower the large torch sat upon, making a race about it.

"If he was not our enemy, I would feel sorry for Sauron," Boromir said with a chuckle as he and Gandalf followed after the two hyperactive brothers at a slower pace.

Gandalf gave a chuckle of his own, "Then it is a good thing his is our enemy is it not! All I can seem to think is I'm glad I'm on their side," Gandalf said, his chuckles turning into full out laughter when Boromir gave a shudder at the thought.

"Yes, it's all very funny until you're on the receiving end of that Devil's anger," Boromir said gesturing toward a happily skipping Harry, Pippin's hand in his own.

Gandalf laughed louder when they finally made it to the bottom of the tower.

"What?" Harry asked turning and tilting his head to the side as Pippin stood on his shoulders to get a good hold for the long climb ahead of them.

"Nothing my friend, but why do you not just use your magic to get up there?" Gandalf asked, the Animagus' magic and power still amazed him.

Harry and Pippin gave him a look as if he were crazy, "What fun's that?" they exclaimed at the same time.

Gandalf was at a loss for a response and Harry and Pippin took this as an opportunity to begin climbing and were half way up when he finally got his wits about him. Boromir could not help the laugh that came from him which became drawn out at the shocked look on the white Istari's face. It was not every day you saw Gandalf the Great at a loss for words! This is the scene Faramir came, Gandalf staring open mouthed at the place the two brothers once stood and Boromir beside him rolling with laughter on the ground. Boromir caught his brother's confused look and simply pointed up to Harry and Pippin who were almost to the top, then to the spot Gandalf was gaping at, and finally to Gandalf.

Somehow Faramir understood and he too burst out laughing. Many people passed the two laughing brothers and wide grins spread on all their faces, it had been so long since they had seen the young heirs so happy and playful. Harry reached the top first and quickly hid behind the stack of hay and helped Pippin up beside him.

_'Alright bro, I'll give you a hand up and I want you to grab the oil and pour it on the hay, then get down quickly,'_ Harry told Pippin in his mind.

The young tween nodded and Harry cupped his hands together, when Pippin put his foot in his cupped palms Harry lifted and threw Pippin to the top. He heard the soft and muffled thud and gave a sigh of relief; he smelled the oil being poured and saw the tip of Pippin's cloak over the corner as his foot hung down seeking a foothold.

"Just fall Pip, I'll catch you," Harry called up in a whisper that sounded much like the wind.

Pippin took a deep breath and let go of his hold that kept him in place and shut his eyes as he felt the air about him sing as he fell. His eyes shot open when he slowed and floated into his older brother's arms, Harry's eyes as wide as his own.

Suddenly a grin broke out on the emerald eyed Man's face, "It seems you've gotten Remus's knack with the wind lil' bro!" he said happily before turning to the hay and snapping his fingers, Pippin securely and safely in his arms.

When he felt the heat he back up until his heel reached the edge of the tower and let himself fall backward. His hand came over Pippin's mouth, muffling his terrified scream, as he concentrated. He twisted in the air, ignoring the terrified shouts coming from below, and threw his terrified brother up. He transformed into a regal golden griffin, his paws and the end of his tail were silver as his whole body flashed gold in the sunlight. He swooped and caught his younger brother on his back.

Pippin clenched his eyes closed as he felt the air scream past his ears, only to have them shoot open once again when he landed on something's back staring at the golden back he rose in amazement and fear.

_'Hush little one, it is only me in my second form,'_ came his brother's reassuring voice, like music to a deaf man's ears.

_'HARRY?' _came his surprised shout.

_'Yes no need to shout cub, I can hear you perfectly,'_ came Harry's sarcastic as well as amused voice.

Pippin gave a shout of anger and hit Harry lightly on the head, _'Ow! What was that for bro?' _came Harry's indignant shout.

_'For scaring the shit out of me that's what!'_ Pippin shouted, _'Now that the punishments over with, can you do some cool tricks!'_ came his childish question.

Harry sent mock seriousness back toward his little brother, having the time of his life, _'I don't know you just hit me on the head, I have half the mind to let you fall to your doom,'_ he answered.

_'Do it and I'll tell Papa!' _Pippin replied sending a mental image of him sticking out his tongue at his older brother.

_'You wouldn't!' _Harry exclaimed.

_'Want to bet on it Sketch?' _came the mischievous reply from his Marauder brother.

_'My little Foxy's grown up!'_ came Harry's overdramatic sob, before both he and Pippin burst out laughing, _'Sure Foxy, I'll do some tricks! Hold on like your ass depends on it!'_ he shouted as he sped up into the sky.

_'HELL YEAH!' _came Pippin's excited shout as Harry began doing flips.

_'HARRISON JAMES LUPIN AND PEREGRIN FOXY TOOK-LUPIN WATCH YOUR MOUTHS!' _came the reprimanding shouts of Remus and Faramir in sync.

_'Awww, you old men are no fun,' _they both pouted as Harry began flying down toward the waiting white Istari that had come from his shock only moments before Harry let himself fall as well as their older bro- uncle and their dad.

When he landed he was tackled by Faramir and the shock caused him to transform back to human form and tickled mercilessly, "Who's no fun now little _brat_!" came Faramir's playful shout.

Pippin was sitting beside them watching this as he laughed at his brother being tortured. What he didn't notice however were the evil looks were passed between the assailant and the victim, which caused him to be ill prepared for the ambush that came next. He was tackled and felt hands tickling him and couldn't help the uncontrollable laughter that spewed forth. He soon escaped their clutches and ran in a random direction; the only though in his head was to get away from his "evil" attackers. Faramir and Harry soon fell into the chase behind him. What the three didn't notice in their fun was the way the fires danced, the air sung, and the water rippled happily.

*_**THIS IS NOT A SENTENCE BUT A LINE BREAKER! PAY NO HEED!***_

Harry lay on his back in the bed he shared with Pippin, his eyes focused on the ceiling, one of his hands resting on his bare torso while the other played with the necklace his first cub and only daughter had given him to remember her by. His thoughts wondered to the happy memories of their meeting and of their growing friendship that soon turned into the bond of father and daughter. He also found his thoughts wondering to his son, who had never met his younger sister and she had never met her older brother, both would be overjoyed to learn they had a sibling.

_'I wish I could speak to them,' _came his sad sigh.

_'Talking about us behind our back Pa?" _came Lith's playful voice in his head.

_'Quite rude of you Ada,'_ came Lily's equally playful reply.

_'Cubs!' _came Harry's joyful reply, and then he realized he could speak with them telepathically because of their bond and smacked himself on the forehead.

He froze when he felt Pippin shift closer to him, but relaxed when the tween merely rolled onto Harry's chest, resting his head there and snuggling in. Harry gave a gentle smile and wrapped a loving arm around his little brother. He was glad his dreams were no longer plagued with the nightmares of what happened to him when he had touched the orb.

_'How have you two been? Anything exciting happen lately?' _he asked his cubs lightly, just wanting to hear their voices and talk with them, even though what he wanted most was to hold them in his arms again.

_'Lady Galadriel has begun to teach me about healing and protective spells that I can put in objects like you and Ada 2's bracelets!' _came Lily's excited reply she continued to rattle on about what was happening in Lothlorien.

When she finally finished her tale Lith began telling his own, _'Da and I have been getting closer and I'm really glad he initiated the contact, I had no idea how to approach him about it! I thought for sure he would hate me after what I did before,' _both knew he spoke of his working for Saruman.

_'Hush, cub that was Grima's life not yours! You are Lith Lupin, my son and the kindest most compassionate Man I've known! You know you are much like your grandfather,' _Harry told his son passionately, not wishing him to dwell on his former life's mistakes.

He felt the warmth of love and thankfulness pass through the telepathic bond they shared and smiled himself and sent his own love, to both his cubs, _'Now, cub why don't you tell me what's been going on down in Rohan while I've been gone! Have Legolas and Gimli finally admitted their feelings for each other or are they still hiding behind the Dwarves-and-Elves-hate-each-other tactic?' _Harry asked with an amused chuckle.

_'They're still using the tactic, I swear if I have to watch them glance at each other when they think no one is looking with lost love in their eyes one more time I'm going to lock them in the caves of Helms Deep and force them to stay there until they admit their feelings for each other!' _came Lith's frustrated cry.

_'I have a few better ideas than that,' _came Lily's mischievous voice.

This instantly caught his son's attention as he listened to his little sister's idea and they continued to plot. Their companionship brought warmth to Harry's heart and he hated that he had to break up the cute little plotting they had gotten into, _'Has Rohan decided to reply to the call for aid Lith? This is important,' _Harry asked.

He got a flash of a picture of Lith giving an absent minded nod as he continued to listen to an idea of Lily's and Harry didn't know whether to be annoyed, relieved, or amused so decided to be a mixture of both.

_'Well alright then cubs, I must go to sleep I feel there is going to be a long day ahead of me tomorrow. Sleep well, and may the stars and moon protect you as you sleep. Sweet dreams my sweet little cubs,' _he whispered through the bond before cutting it and somehow felt slightly empty.

As if sensing his brother's torment Pippin snuggled even closer to Harry, giving a contented sigh as he snaked a small arm around Harry's bare torso. Harry felt his heart swell and silent tears fell, he was so grateful to Fate for what she had given him and Remus. He turned and pulled Pippin close to his chest before falling into the soothing embraces of Sleep and his wife Dream.

_***THIS IS NOT A SENTENCE BUT A LINE BREAKER! PAY NO HEED!***_

The next morning Harry woke with a jolt from a vision. He felt torn as he knew he would soon have to leave his newly found father and little brother alone. He shook this thought from his head, he knew he had to go where he was needed; the war might depend on it. What tore him the most was that he couldn't tell them until he was leaving, otherwise they would talk him out of it, he knew it! He lay with his brother in his arms reveling in his warmth and taking in as much as he could before he had to leave. He was determined to get in as much time with his new family as possible!

His day was spent with Boromir on the training fields, then Faramir in the library reading poems with him cuddling into his father's side like an attention starved puppy, then with Pippin in the kitchens helping the cooks and "tasting" some of the food and somehow getting into a food fight with the staff and his father and uncle, and the rest he spent with Gandalf telling him stories from his world and sharing information he knew the white Istari craved. He was probably making them suspicious but he couldn't bring himself to care, part of him wanted them to find out, while the other tried to crush that idea harshly.

Pippin knew his brother was up to something, he hadn't noticed until dinner though. Harry had been casting love filled glances at all of them but that love seemed to be glazed over with a little sadness as well as some pain. Pippin wanted to find the cause of it and rip it to shreds, for some reason Harry had the effect on people that made them want to protect and love him to the best of their abilities. He shot a glance to his dad and nodded toward Harry, a questioning look in his eyes. Faramir shook his head, saying he didn't know what was causing it and the determined twinkle in his eyes told the young tween that he was going to find out.

Dinner finished quickly and in a tense silence as Denethor sat at the head of the table which put them off happy conversation as it seemed a cloud of anger and hatred seemed to leak off of the old Steward, even Gandalf was affected. When Harry stood to leave Denethor finally spoke after days of silence, "You will pay for stealing my sons from me follower of Sauron!" before he lunged at Harry, knife raised to stab the young Animagus.

Before any at the table could react, Harry had Denethor on the floor laying on his stomach. Harry sat on his back, his knees pinning the crazed Steward's arms down as he pulled his head back by his long grey hair and held the knife he had tried to stab into Harry's chest to his own neck.

_**/Do not think me incompetent you idiotic ass! I stole nothing from you, you pushed it away! For that I must thank you for I gained a father and an uncle out of it! Open your eyes old man, you are no longer in control and peace no longer exists! Stop looking the gift horse in the mouth and merely accept the help you are given!/**_Harry hissed out angrily.

Denethor shivered at the sound of the snake like hisses falling from the stranger who had stolen his son's mouth. Harry gave a frustrated shout as he read the man's crazed thoughts; there was just no getting through to the man! Then he saw something he was sure he was not supposed to see at all.

_**/YOU HAVE BEEN GAZING IN THE ORBS? YOU HORRIBLE EXCUSE FOR A LEADER! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT PRECIOUS INFORMATION YOU COULD BE FEEDING SAURON AT THIS VERY MOMENT! You are a bigger fool than I first though./ **_He hissed angrily, he started shouting and then finished coolly, his tone could have frozen hell.

**IN HELL:**

Ice cycle falls on the Devil's head where he sits on his thrown, "What the heaven?" puts ice cycle up to his face, "How is this possible?" he exclaimed confused.

**BACK WITH HARRY AND THE GANG:**

Denethor gave another shiver at the stranger's tone as everyone else in the room gave a surprised gasp at what they understood. Their glares soon joined Harry's and their combined efforts would definantly freeze hell over.

**DOWN IN THE LOVE PITS OF HELL (note the sarcasm):**

The Devil ran about shouting at his demons as they began to play in the snow that had suddenly appeared and put out his wonderful fires.

"Stop throwing snowballs, your demons dammit! You're making snow angels? Have you no demon pride?" he called out horrified that's when he spotted a few of his demons standing over to the side making a demonic looking snowman and stopped mid-rant, "Oooo a snowman! Ahem, I mean these demons are a fine example of what you morons should be, I shall join them as to keep my sanity" he quickly covered before skipping-I mean walking quite dignified over to the demons making the snowman.

And of course he didn't squeal when they completed it, no! He gave a triumphant shout!...NOT!

**CONTINUE WITH ORIGINAL STORY! LOL:**

"Faramir call the guards, Boromir come tie him up, Gandalf come with me, we are going to destroy the orb," Harry said giving out orders like the war leader he was. The rest nodded, not going to even try to go against Harry when he was in war mode. Gandalf quickly followed the dueling Animagus as he strode out of the dining hall and toward Denethor's study. Pippin followed behind, having not been giving orders and wanting to help destroy the thing that had put them in this mess to begin with.

"Pippin when we get in the room I want you to stay as far away from the orb until I tell you to come forward, are we clear?" Harry demanded, only casting a glance at his little brother as he continued to walk.

"Yes sir," came the tween's tentative reply, his brother had never spoken to him in such a way before!

This caused Harry to pause; this hadn't gone at all like he had hoped his last day would go. He gave a sigh and walked over to where Pippin had stopped and kneeled before his younger brother, looking into the tween's golden eyes, so much like their Papa's.

"I'm sorry Pip, but I don't want you hurt again and I'm just a tad angry. I shouldn't have taken it out on you," Harry whispered gently pulling the young Hobbit into his arms and holding him close.

He felt the wetness of his brothers tears on his neck and kicked himself for making his brother cry. He was such an idiot sometimes! He gave a imperceptible sigh and lifted Pippin in his arms and continued on giving a small gesture to Gandalf to continue to follow him. The white Istari watched the Man that had once been a stranger. He had changed the young Hobbit in his arms more than he knew, Pippin had once been a spoiled brat and now stood tall and wise before his eyes. Now that he thought about it Harry and his father had changed all of them, ever since they had arrived in Middle Earth things had changed for the better in Gandalf's opinion.

Gandalf watched the two with a smile as he continued to follow the young wizard that seemed to know more about magic than even he! They soon reached Denethor's study and without pausing Harry blasted the door of the hinges and his magic tore everything from its place and threw it across the room. None of these objects hit them however; it was as if Harry's was letting out his frustration in the form of a hurricane with them in the eye. Finally things calmed and Harry walked toward a wall that would be the wall that was also part of a hidden room that none knew about other than the Steward and their heirs.

Harry blasted a unnecessarily large hole in the wall, not even bothering opening the secret door though he knew how. There sat the orb, pitch black and swirling sitting upon an onyx deity on a cushioned pillow that Harry suspected once held the crown of the king. He pushed his anger, frustration, and pain out and into the orb and it burst into flames. Suddenly he felt Pippin's added emotions to his and allowed his brother to help in the destruction of the orb.

"What say we give a little present to Sauron little brother?" Harry asked maliciously.

"I quite agree," Pippin said in a matching tone and together they put all their hatred into the form of a heart and sent it through the orb's link to Sauron. Once the heart reached the "dark lord" it would explode and give him a "little" surprise.

The rest of the night was spent informing the guards of what to do with the idiot Steward and putting everything back in order. When everything was finished the tired group headed for their rooms, in the hall Harry made a comment that made all of them laugh hysterically though it wasn't very funny, "Well Faramir, looks like you've been promoted to Steward! Have fun with the paperwork," before walking into his room, spelling his clothing away until he was only in his boxers, and promptly falling into the soft and cushioned bed. He was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

After a few hours of sleep, Harry woke feeling a tug on his magic. It was time for him to leave. He felt sad, angered, happy, pained, and confused. So much emotion flowed through him all at once causing him to be dizzy. He was happy he was laying down at that moment. He quickly snuck out of the bed not making any noise or causing any stirs in the sheets or mattress. He stood and dressed quickly in a pair of black tights and a Slytherin green tunic, quickly pulling on his boots as he silently spelled his things to pack. Once that was through he pulled his hair back into a rat tail and pulled his specially made cloak about his shoulders and sneaking from the room, leaving a letter he had written the day before on the bedside table explaining his absence.

He gave Pippin one last kiss to the forehead as well before quickly fleeing from the room, his cloak flaring out behind him much like Severus' had when he was still in school. Harry remembered this amused as he made his way stealthily to the kitchens. He froze at the sight of Faramir standing before him holding a small bag of food.

Before he could spoke Faramir raised his hand to silence him and spoke himself, "Remus informed me of your visions and that sometimes you cannot alter or deny them. I will not stop you, but I wish you to know that your brother, uncle, and I love you and will always be here. I will see you soon upon the battle fields my son," he whispered handing him the bag, pulling Harry into a hug, and kissing him on the forehead.

Harry had tears in his eyes when he pulled back, "Thank you," he whispered before going to leave, but he hesitated. He quickly turned back pulled Faramir into a hug and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, much like a son gave a father, whispering, "I love you Dad," before disappearing like a shadow on a night of the new moon.

Faramir stood their shocked but was soon filled with love as he made his way to where his brother, son, and his friend Istari stayed. He slipped into the bed beside Pippin, knowing he would have to explain it to the tween himself. His last thought before he fell into the arms of Sleep and his wife were, _'Be safe my son.'_

Harry heard Faramir's last words and smiled as he lead Buckbeak out of the stables. He stopped when he was met with Aiden.

"What are you doing here little on you should be in bed dreaming the dreams of love and adventure," Harry whispered gently kneeling before the boy, letting Buckbeak walk to the front gates to wait.

"Your leaving," it wasn't a statement.

Harry didn't ask how he knew and merely accepted it, giving a nod in answer, "Why?" Aiden asked tears in his eyes.

Harry got a gentle smile on his face and stated in a whisper, "I have no choice, but have no fear little one, I will return with aid for your home. I'm going to have to ask a favor of you before I leave though," Harry said getting an idea.

"What?" Aiden asked as he tried to wipe his tears away, not wanting to be weak in front of his idol.

"I'm going to need a honorable man to watch after this fare city while I'm gone as well as my little brother and dad, do you think you're up to the job?" Harry asked him, urgent to be on his way.

The pull continued to become stronger, Aiden gave a nod and Harry smiled and kissed him on the forehead, "Then young Aiden I put the safety of these people and those I love in your hands, I know you will do a fantastic job little one. Now I must be off, head home and dream your dreams before another day comes," Harry whispered before standing and running to Buckbeak.

He reached the hippogriff just in time because he felt a pull on his magic and he and the hippogriff disappeared without a sound. To Aiden it seemed as if the shadows had come forward and wrapped about them lovingly before disappearing and they were no more. He waved to the empty space, letting his tears fall, "I won't let you down," he whispered so only the air heard this promise, before turning and running home to the warmth of his bed.

Aragorn woke with a jolt, sweat covering his body as he recalled his dream. Harry was lying on what looked like a battle field with the sounds of fighting surrounding them. Aragorn kneeled beside him, Harry's once dancing emeralds were now dull and glazed and stared off into nothing. The only thing that seemed out of place was the small smile on his love's face. Tears coursed down his cheeks as the picture kept replaying over and over in his mind.

He was brought from his torturous musings by a thud as something landed in his tent. He shot to his feet and had a sword at the intruder's throat in a fraction of a second; only to freeze at the person he held a sword tip. It was the very Man his nightmare had been about, the very Man that held his heart sat before him his emerald eyes still dancing merrily as he looked up at him, a mere Ranger, with an angelic smile.

"Hello luv, did you miss me?" came Harry's joking tone.

Aragorn said nothing, he dropped his sword, fell to his knees, and pulled Harry close burying his face in the love-of-his-life's neck inhaling deeply. Tears came to his eyes silently and just as silently they fell. Harry's eyes widened when he felt tears on his neck and tunic and quickly wrapped himself around his lover and holding him close, humming soothingly.

"What is it love? Am I that ugly?" he whispered jokingly as he ran his fingers soothingly through the Ranger's ebony locks.

Aragorn gave a watery chuckle and merely sent his nightmare to Harry through their telepathic link, not wishing to say it out loud just yet.

Harry saw the flashes of Aragorn's nightmare and felt love and sadness fill him, "Oh love, it's alright! I'm here, nothing has happened," he whispered pulling Aragorn back and looking him in the eyes.

The Ranger's silver blue eyes were filled with tears, love, and sadness as well as some desperation. Harry seemed to understand as he leaned forward and promptly kiss Aragorn on the lips. What was meant to be a gentle kissed turned into a passionate one as Aragorn leaned in and attacked Harry's mouth desperately. Harry didn't mind and put up his own attack, matching passion for passion. Moans and groans came from his throat as well as Aragorn's as they fell back onto his tent's floor. He gave an even louder groan at the feel of Aragorn's calloused hands on his bare torso, feeling along his scars and bronzed skin. Harry's head fell back as Aragorn released his lips and put them to the Animagus' neck. He panted and moaned with each new sensation.

Harry's own hands found their way beneath Aragorn's tunic and he let his hands caress the beautiful skin he knew lay beneath. His moans grew louder as Aragorn's hands moved slowly lower but he froze when he heard the sound of footsteps and clanking chain mail headed in their direction.

"Aragorn…..ah...someone's…approaching the tent…..mmmm….we need to stop," Harry managed out around his moans and groans.

Aragorn gave a grunt and kissed Harry one more time before reluctantly pulling back and standing, pulling Harry with him. By the time the soldier Harry had heard came to the tent both looked as if they hadn't just been about to shag on a tent floor and Aragorn was fully dressed.

"Lord Aragorn, my King wishes to see you in his tent," the soldier informed him before turning and going back to his post, not even questioning Harry's presence.

Everyone in Rohan knew of their savior, the one who had saved their King. Aragorn sighed and grabbed Harry's hand before he started to walk toward Théoden's tent. Harry followed closely unable to help the smile that spread to his face when he felt Aragorn's warm hand stay in his own. They continued to walk in a comfortable silence to Théoden's tent, content not to speak and just enjoy each other's presence.

They finally reached the tent and Harry sensed Elrond behind the folds and pulled his hand from Aragorn's, pausing at the entrance to the King's tent, "I believe I will go talk to Sev and Siri, or maybe Lith. I feel I will be intruding if I enter with you," Harry whispered looking to the entrance to the tent hesitantly.

Aragorn's head tilted to the side but a smile spread on his face, "People will need to learn that when they ask for a conference with me, they ask one with you as well," Aragorn whispered to him giving him a chaste and gentle kiss that made Harry's knees buckle slightly.

The Ranger chuckled at the glazed look on Harry's face and led him into the tent while he was dazed. The sudden warmth broke Harry from his trance and he gave Aragorn a weak glare before turning to where Théoden and a robed and hooded figure sat talking in hushed tones.

"Harry!" came the King's surprised shout before Harry found himself swept up into a long, warm, and loving embrace.

His eyes widened and he stared at Théoden with his mouth open wide when he put him down, "Wha-Who-Huh?" he stuttered in shock.

"You look much like a fish Mr. Potter," came a silky chuckle from the hooded figure.

The Man, or should I say Elf, through back his hood and showed the face of Lord Elrond, "My lord," Harry said bowing finally gaining back his sanity.

Elrond's chuckling turned into full on laughter, "There is no need for such formalities Harry, I like to think of us as friends," the Elf said smiling gently, his usual glow was slightly weaker than before.

Harry's dancing emeralds filled with worry and he stepped forward looking deeply into Elrond's eyes, "Are you alright Elrond? You're looking a bit pale," and then it hit Harry his Elvin friend was fading.

His eyes filled with tears and he stepped forward to embrace the Elf and pushed a small fraction of his power into him. Elrond gasped as warmth filled him and he felt alive once again, as he had before the Dark Lord returned. He looked down worried at Harry but the Man didn't seem affected at all by the power drain. As if sensing his thoughts Harry spoke, "I gave you very little of my power Elrond," he whispered before stepping back into his lover's embrace.

Seeing his Man son holding the small wizard before him lovingly Elrond realized something, "He's the one is he not?" Elrond asked.

Aragorn felt guilt fill him, he knew Elrond once wished he and his daughter Arwen would become lovers and fall in love but Aragorn felt nothing for her but a brotherly love. He quickly pushed his guilt away and stood proud nodding; he wouldn't be ashamed of his love for Harry! Elrond's eyes twinkled; his son had finally grown for the better. He knew from the beginning that Arwen and Aragorn would never be for each other, that is why he had sent his daughter over the waters, and he himself would soon join him after he was sure the Dark Lord was vanquished.

"What's got that twinkle in your eye going Elf?" Harry asked amused.

"Oh please, Harry you sound like one of those Dwarf's at the council," Elrond stated shaking his head.

He and Harry stared at each other for a moment before they started to laugh. Slowly as they calmed Aragorn finally spoke up, "Why are you here my Lord?" he asked, he hadn't called Elrond Ada in quite a while and it hurt Elrond more than he let on.

The Elf gave a sigh and stated, "I came to warn you that these Men cannot help Gondor, but some aid might."

Aragorn paled, apparently he knew of what Elrond spoke and Harry was slightly annoyed that he had no clue, "They will not answer to me," Aragorn told the Elf that had been much like a father to him as a child.

"You are correct but they will listen to the heir of Isildur. It is time for Aragorn the Ranger to step back and allow Aragorn the King to step forward," Elrond said pulling a sheathed sword from his cloak.

_'Where the hell did that come from, up his ass?' _Harry asked sarcastically a little frustrated that he had no clue what they were speaking of, then he noticed that the sword itself seemed familiar and called to him.

_**'It's the wonderful sword Alu and I spoke to. You know the one that called for its master's grip?'**_ came Naur's voice in Harry's head.

_'Ah, that's why it looks so familiar,' _Harry stated as he watched Aragorn grip the hilt and unsheathe it.

He closed his eyes in euphoria at the sound of the sword's happy song at once again being in its master's hands. He felt his body being affected and quickly calmed himself and opened his eyes to meet the questioning silver blue of his lover. Harry merely nodded toward the blade he held and tapped his temple. Aragorn seemed to understand and shut his own eyes for a moment before they shot open and turned to Harry, round in surprise, lust shining through. Harry gave a smirk and shook his head.

Elrond saw this exchange and smiled, he was glad the two were happy. He knew both deserved it. He began to leave but was stopped when to arms wrapped about his waist.

"Be safe Elrond, and keep hope, Middle Earth will be safe once more," came Harry's reassuring whisper before the arms left him and he once again began to leave.

He heard one whispered cry reach his ears, "Thank you Ada, I love you!"

He felt his heart swell and he rode from the Rohirrim camp with a smile on his face, glad he once again had his son. Harry turned to his lover and saw him hatching a plan as he stared after his Elvin father.

"Whatever plan your hatching better include me love," Harry told him bringing him from his musings.

"But-," Aragorn began but Harry cut him off by holding up a hand, "I saw what you must do in a vision Aragorn, I have no choice and even if I did I would still accompany you! You do not have to do these things alone Aragorn, accept help where it's offered," Harry told him walking forward and wrapping his arms around his lovers waist.

He felt Aragorn let out a sigh and his whole body relaxed with the exhaled air, "Your right," the Ranger, now King murmured before burying his face in Harry's neck and inhaling deeply.

"I love you Harry, I have no idea how I would live without you," Aragorn whispered into his neck, causing Harry to shiver slightly as he felt Aragorn's breath ghost over his neck.

"I love you too Aragorn, you brought so much life to my life. I don't know how Remus and I would have continued if Fate had not brought us here," Harry whispered gripping Aragorn tighter and snuggling close to his love.

They stood there for a while longer before they pulled apart and left the tent hand in hand to prepare for their journey to the cavern where the dead lived. Harry whistled low and shrilly and Buckbeak flew down.

"Do you wish Buckbeak to follow us or shall we take horses?" he asked while stroking the hippogriffs head and neck as he awaited an answer.

Before Aragorn could answer, Legolas and Gimli walked up and the blond Elf spoke, "We will be taking horses seeing as all four of us cannot ride on Buckbeak."

Harry grinned and the two got suspicious looks on their faces, "Can he?" Gimli asked doubting his and the Elf's predictions.

Harry began laughing, "Of course he can't I just wanted to see you two squirm," he laughed before sobering and nodding, "but you're right horses would be the smart thing."

The Animagus turned to his hippogriff friend and spoke to him gently, "Go to Remus and my brothers and keep them safe until we are reunited again. Please be safe yourself my friend and thank you," before pushing Buckbeak toward the edge of the camp and smacking his flank.

He watched as Buckbeak flew off and disappeared in the moon, and then turned back to his love and brothers clapping his hands together, "Let's get started!" he said enthusiastically.

They only raised eyebrows at him before walking off in different directions to get their horses and pack supplies and weapons. Harry followed Aragorn and helped pack Brego.

"How are you my Kingly friend?" he whispered lovingly to the horse smiling gently and petting his nose soothingly.

His question was received with a soft whiney, suddenly Harry felt eyes on his back and the warmth of someone behind him, but it wasn't Aragorn's warmth. He turned only to be met with the bright blue eyes of Eowyn. Before Harry could speak of anything or even open his mouth the young woman threw herself in his arms.

"Thank you Harry! For all you've done!" she cried hugging him tightly around the middle.

Harry only stood there befuddled, "Not that I don't appreciate the warm welcome Eowyn, but what are you thanking me for?" he asked patting her on the back awkwardly.

The blond woman pulled back and smiled up at him widely, "You showed me sense Master Lupin!" after this she became slightly sheepish and apologetic, "I admit I latched on to you because you reminded me most of my father and my King Théoden. You were a warrior and you respected me and didn't belittle me for wanting to fight, you merely showed me reasons why it was denied. You were the first to speak truthfully to me about the cage I kept myself in," she continued getting brighter and brighter with each sentence, "and I believe I am nearly out of my self-constructed cage!" she exclaimed happily.

A grin broke out on Harry's face and he pulled her into a brotherly hug, "That's a girl! Now I hope you've found someone that you actually love and don't just admire," he said pulling back and giving her a stern glance.

She gave him a confused glance, "Who would ever love an independent woman such as myself Lord Lupin? Most Men prefer a woman to stay at home and bear children and tend the house not to be on an equal field as himself. No, I don't believe I shall ever find someone to love," she said shaking her head smiling sadly.

"It's Harry my lovely lady, and I know of one such Man that wishes for all the things you yourself do. He wants a woman that can speak to him as any Man, he wants a woman who has life not one of those, and these are his words, "lifeless dolls of housewives". He's quite a handsome Man too," Harry told her with a wink.

Eowyn blushed, "What Man do you speak of, is he in the camp?" she could not help the hope that filled her like helium in a balloon.

"No, but you know of him, met him even! He's very close to me," Harry said giving a secretive smile.

"Who?" Eowyn exclaimed unable to keep the cool façade on any longer.

"Boromir," Harry stated simply before leaving Eowyn in shock with a bright blush on her cheeks.

He approached Aragorn at the mouth of the cavern they were about to enter, with Brego trotting behind him, nibbling at his ears lovingly. Harry froze before the cavern and saw a large gate of skeletons, but they still seemed lifelike with skin attached.

_'Undeparted souls,' _Harry thought the hairs on his neck rising, _'cursed ones at that!' _

He felt as if he'd been punched in the stomach and saw flashes of the warriors betraying Isildur and Isildur cursing them to remain living until their duty was fulfilled. Harry felt his heart go out to the restless souls; he knew what it was like to live when all you wanted to do was die. He no longer felt this but he could relate from past experience. He was brought from his musings by a gentle arm wrapping about his waist and he looked into the worried silver eyes of his Elvin brother. He only smiled and kissed him on the forehead and cheeks before mounting Brego waiting for Aragorn.

Harry woke with a jolt, he didn't know he fell asleep! He sat on the back of Brego who was on his way to returning to the Rohirrim camp. His eyes filled with anger, how dare those spirits trifle with Fate! His emerald eyes began to glow eerily as if a fire sat behind them. Just as suddenly as he had awoken he was in a tomb surrounded by the spirits were the color of Avada Kadavra green of cursed souls.

The fires about them in torches flickered and grew as the walls shook with the strain of the hidden spring against the walls. The spirits quickly fled not wishing to cross the angered wizard, the leader stepped back from Aragorn where they stood with blades locked in a standoff. Aragorn turned around to see who had scared the sprits so and saw Harry as he had never seen him before. Black wings sprouted from his back and were spread as if he were about to take flight. His clothing became a black loin cloth that went down to his ankles and showed his muscled legs with weird markings climbing them like vines. His chest was bare and covered in the same markings, but these markings glowed.

The usually bright wizard was cloaked in shadow and darkness and his once bright emerald eyes were near black in his anger, **"How dare you!" **his voice shook the cavern and boomed across the sea of cursed souls.

**"How dare you! You send me away! I, the one person that could save you from your suffering! Yet you send me away to kill off those I love! I will not accept it! I, the Master of Death, Lord of the House of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Black, Potter, Lupin, Merlin, and Pendragon do so swear that you must fulfill thy debt to King Aragorn, Heir of Isildur before you may **_**ever**_** rest peacefully!" **Harry's eyes were unforgiving as the souls' coward at the sight of their Master.

_"Yes Master, we apologize!" _the leader said bowing to Harry fearfully before quickly turning to Aragorn and bowing to him as well, _"We shall aid you in battle Heir of Isildur!" _

With the sound of that pledge Harry transformed back into his bright, happy form and staggered his green eyes blurry with tiredness. Aragorn dove forward and caught his love and pulled him close to his chest, burying his face in Harry's hair.

"I was so scared I'd never see you again with Brego trotted off with you! I should have awoken you the moment we came here!" he reprimanded himself, his voice filled with deep sorrow.

Harry smiled into Aragorn's neck before kissing there and whispering in a husky voice, "It's alright, it was no fault of yours but those of the spirits," Harry told him before he promptly fell asleep.

Harry awoke once again, but this time instead of being on the back of a galloping horse he lay on the deck of a swaying ship. He knew where they were going in an instant. They were going to assist Gondor and Rohan in overthrowing the orcs that were headed straight for Gondor from Osgiliath. He pushed himself up and looked around carefully. He saw Gimli over to the side looking slightly green and cast a quick spell to get rid of his sickness and gave his mind a slight nudge toward the dazed Legolas who stared off across the waters. He gave a smile when the ginger-haired dwarf followed this nudge and walked over to the Elf getting him into a conversation.

He looked down at himself to see that his clothing was slightly dirty and torn so closed his eyes and imagined what pirates wore in the few movies he actually watched in his old world. A light surrounded him and when it disappeared he wore black breeches that were tucked into black, knee high leather boots and a loose white shirt the lay open near the top of his chest. His hair was pulled back by a blood red bandana with words written in golden runes.

He gave his new outfit an appreciative glance before looking around for the Man that held his heart. He found him at the stern of the boat staring out across the waters as Legolas, but there was no longing in his eyes only thoughtfulness. Harry stood and grinned mischievously and crept up behind the silent Ranger before jumping on his back and beginning to suck on his neck lovingly. He heard a moan from Aragorn before he found himself pulled to Aragorn's front and into a passionate kiss. One of Aragorn's hands on his hip keeping him steady, his own legs wrapped around the Ranger's waist, and the other hand was tangled in the mane of hair that fell out behind the bandana.

Their tongues tangoed for a quite a while more before both pulled back for some much needed air. Harry gave him a grin before grounding in, his grin growing even wider when Aragorn's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he gave a moan. Harry began to laugh silently before he cut himself off with a moan when Aragorn's hand, which had snuck beneath his new shirt and tweaked his nipple. Aragorn pulled him into another passionate kiss as they began to ground into each other. They were cut off by the sound of a moan that was not either of theirs.

Harry glanced over Aragorn's shoulder curious only to have his emerald orbs widen. Aragorn, curious as to what has surprised the Man of his dreams, he too turned and his own blue-grey orbs widened slightly. Legolas and Gimli stumbled below deck, kissing and pulling at each other's clothing. Once they had disappeared, the door to the lower deck slamming behind them, the two lovers turned to one another before bursting out laughing together.

Harry unwrapped his legs and set his feet on the deck, but kept his arms wrapped around the Man who stole his heart. Aragorn rearranged his arms to a more comfortable position before they stood there staring across the waters. Harry was enjoying himself when Aragorn pushed him away and looked into his eyes before nodding to himself and stepping back slightly.

"I believe I still have one more question Harry," he said smiling gently.

Harry gave a confused look before the image of him laying against Aragorn as they watched the moon and played 10 questions, "So you do Aragorn, what shall it be?" he asked smiling fondly at the Man he loved.

His emerald orbs widened once again as Aragorn fell to one knee and pulled out a beautiful ring with the runes for protection, love, and family entwined and forming his and Remus' family crest, a crescent moon with a wolf howling in the shadow of it. His eyes watered as he waited for Aragorn to speak before getting his hopes up.

"Harry James Potter-Lupin-Black-Snape, would you do me the honor to become my husband, friend, and the father of my children?" Aragorn asked unable to mask the hope and love in his glowing orbs.

Tears fell and a smile came to his face, "Yes," he whispered allowing Aragorn to slip the wring on his left ring finger before tackling him and kissing him passionately. Harry finally had someone to fill the small amount of emptiness that still filled his heart, his heart was now a full moon once again, as it should be as told by Mother Ithil and Lady Fate.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Wrath of Brothers

Pippin sat on the wall overlooking the field, eyes dead as he watched the grass. Faramir and Boromir stood beneath him and shared a concerned look; the young tween had been like this ever since he had woken in Faramir's arms and not Harry's. What the two didn't know was that Pippin was only meditating to get control over his power of wind. He was determined to make Harry proud by developing his powers to their full extent. He sat listening as the wind whispered instructions to him and trying to follow it through. Faramir and Boromir watched wide eyed as Pippin began to rise into the air, hair flying about his face. Pippin's eyes shot open, glowing gold as he rose higher and higher.

"Pippin!" Faramir shouted panicking before giving a shrill whistle as Harry had taught him and Buckbeak soon flew up and Faramir jumped on his back. Buckbeak flew up to the suspended Hobbit and Faramir went to grab him but he and Buckbeak were blown back by a whip of wind.

Faramir watched with fear filled eyes as the wind picked up around the tween and his gold eyes glowed eerily. Suddenly Harry and Remus' voices were in his head, _'What's going on?'_ they shouted.

_'Look through my eyes!' _he told them quickly wanting to save his son from whatever was causing this.

_'I've got it handled Dad, you just be ready to catch him!' _Harry told him before Faramir felt his other son's presence leave him.

Pippin felt as if he was flying as power filled him and he left it loose feeling exhilarated, suddenly Harry's voice filled his mind, _'Brother! Don't listen to its lies, this wind is with Sauron! It will bring you nothing but grief!'_

_ 'But why? It's so powerful and warm?' _Pippin called back in disbelief, a part of him wanted to kill his brother for trying to take that power from him!

Then he realized what he had just thought and felt horror fill him, how could he think of doing that to the person who had given him a family and treated him as if he was more than an idiotic child? He quickly pulled himself away from the power he released and felt himself fall; the wind gave a howl of anger at losing its victim and buffeted Pippin around as revenge. Suddenly a warm power overtook Pippin and surrounded him and the wind was beaten back and where the young Hobbit had been before was a large hawk with ebony and russet feathers. Faramir gasped and Pippin felt his father and brother's pride at his change and his strength to resist.

_'It seems you are the first to really open your powers my little Fox, I'm proud of you brother, but it looks like we may have to change your Marauder name!'_ Harry's voice came into Pippin's mind.

Pippin felt happiness and love and began to fly around Gondor doing daring stunts and heart wrenching dives as Faramir watched close by, fear clutching his heart every time Pippin got to close to the ground or one of the stone walls of Minis Tirith. Harry and Remus each gave a chuckle before leaving them to their own minds once again.

"Peregrin Took-Lupin, get your feathered tail down here this instant!" Faramir shouted his fear and slight anger at his son coming forth.

Pippin flinched; he was in deep shit now! He slowly flew toward his soon to be father who sat upon Buckbeak, a glare set on him and arms crossed. He stretched the flight toward his father as long as he could before he dropped behind his father and transformed back, looking down guiltily at his hands. Neither Man nor Hobbit spoke as Buckbeak flew back to where Boromir still stood staring at the young tween in wonder. When both dismounted and Buckbeak had trotted back to his grazing area Faramir finally rounded on the guilt ridden Hobbit.

"Do you know how much you scared me Peregrin?" Faramir shouted arms crossed, his emerald eyes glaring down at the tween.

"I-," but before Pippin could respond Faramir cut him off and continued his rant, "The moment you rose up I got on Buckbeak and try to get you and what do you do? You lash out with wind and then you're a falcon and next thing I know you're doing life threatening stunts!" by now Faramir had tears of relief in his eyes and he dropped to his knees before pulled Pippin to his chest, "Don't ever do that to me again, I don't think my heart can bear it!" he rasped in Pippin's ear.

Pippin felt an overwhelming amount of guilt and quickly hugged his father back and whispered, "I'm sorry Dad, it's just Harry left and I have to be strong when he comes back!" he said a determined light in his eyes.

Faramir pulled back and looked deeply into his son's eyes before he smiled and nodded, "Alright, but next time talk to me as well as your Papa and brother. You never know, there could be rules with your training," Faramir whispered before hugging him close again.

After a while of just hugging Faramir finally let the young tween go and stood. Pippin gave a sigh and nodded to his dad before he was scooped up into a warm bear hug.

"You scared the life out of me little Fox!" Boromir exclaimed burying his nose in his hair.

"I'm fine Uncle Boromir! Come on Mr. Steward you're causing a scene!" Pippin whined but he smiled and hugged the Gondorian back, "Besides, I'm no fox!"

Boromir gave him a confused look, "I'm a falcon now!" Pippin says sticking his tongue out.

Boromir laughed and placed the Hobbit down and the three of them continued to walk only to come across Gandalf at the gates. There was a horse with the dead body of one of the Gondor's soldiers that had been sent to Osgiliath to reclaim it. Suddenly there came a rain of stones, or so they thought but they soon found it to be the heads of the other soldiers that had accompanied the dead one attached to the horse. Many of the citizens reeled back in disgust but Pippin only stood there staring at one head in horror. This same soldier had just spoken to him what felt like hours ago, he had a wife and a son, loved gardening, and was going to quit being a soldier so he could spend more time with his son. This was his last mission before Denethor let him leave; Pippin felt anger and hatred for the old man fill him before it was drowned in sorrow for the man who would never see his son grow up.

Pippin felt arms wrap around him and turned to look at Gandalf. He fell forward and buried his face in the Istari's chest and sobbed, "Come on young Peregrin, we need to get you inside. There is a war going on, Harry and Remus would never forgive me if you were harmed," Gandalf whispered soothingly and tried to lead him to their rooms.

"No! I'm going to fight! This became my war when those orcs took this man's life!" Pippin shouted angrily pulling away from the white Istari and pointed to the head of the man he knew to prove his point.

"Peregrin-," Gandalf started but a hand on his shoulder stopped him short and he turned to look into Faramir's eyes.

"No, Pippin's right. We need to fight to make sure what these men tried to do wasn't in vain," he whispered his eyes on the body that had been sent with the horse.

"I thought you were supposed to be his father! You should be more worried about his safety not the mission these men went on!" Gandalf exclaimed angrily, horrified that Faramir was allowing this young tween to be in war.

Faramir didn't respond because Pippin spoke first, "I've fought Gandalf, I've seen death through big brother's eyes, and I have felt what he felt when he had to take a life, and I've felt the same thing when I've taken a life of an orc! What makes them any different from us, to them we're the bad guys and we feel the same for them! My point is to me I've already been through war mentally, now is no different," Pippin said serious eyes looking Gandalf straight in the eye.

The wizard was at a loss for words and as he stood there gaping Pippin went into the armory and pulled on a chain mail shirt that shrunk instantly to fit his body structure. He then grabbed two short swords and strapped them to his back and then grabbed a helmet and stuck it on his head and like before it shrunk to fit his head. Other soldiers, Boromir, and Faramir watched this in amazement as magic flowed around his small body in waves and the air stirred.

"Pip, calm down little one," Boromir whispered placing a kind, reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Pippin took a deep breath and nodded before calmly walking out of the armory and walking to the front gate prepared to fight. From there the fight he wished for came and he fought with no thought or feeling, right now he was numb and all he could see was the faces of the Man's wife and son when they found that their husband and father was dead. He was on the outer wall near the guards' station when he saw the horses line up over the horizon with a rider up front. Suddenly his eyes focused in and you could make out each face and weapon these new people had. He turned his gaze to the one who stood in front and spotted King Théoden, a sigh of relief came only for a smile to break out on his face when he spotted Merry sitting in front of one of the Rohirrim soldiers.

Suddenly a stab to his lower back brought him back to his battle and he quickly turned and stabbed the orc behind him before pulling the blade out. Pain shot through him and his vision was covered in black spots. He began to stumble only to shake his head quickly to gain his bearings before he jumped back into battle, he had to tell someone their allies had arrived to help them.

****

Merry gasped as a sudden pain shot up from the small of his back and felt Eowyn's worried look on him, "I'm fine my lady," he whispered quietly so none of the soldiers around them would hear.

He saw her nod just as the cry went up and the horses were pushed to trot down toward the large army of orcs below. He felt the horse beneath him jolt forward and the strides of its feet. The muscles rippled and he watched the grass and sky pass by as well as the other soldiers. They reached the battle field and he leaned down to slash at any orcs that were close enough and in his reach. They rode beneath one of the many large beasts that covered the battle ground and Eowyn handed him the reins while she slashed its legs making it fall. Suddenly he was flying only to fall into the unforgiving ground below. He quickly jumped to his feet and ran into the hazy fray of battle and bodies.

Merry made sure to stay close to Eowyn, he remembered the conversation he had with Harry before his older brother left with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. Harry told him that he was to protect the lady no matter the cost. He had also seen how Boromir felt for Eowyn and wanted to make sure his Uncle would be happy. Every orc that tried to sneak up on the woman he would slay. He heard Eowyn's horrified gasp and turned to see King Théoden lying beneath his horse with an orc standing above him with a blade held above his head. Eowyn moved forward and killed the orc before kneeling beside Théoden and speaking with him.

Merry respectfully turned away and killed any orc that tried to come near only to be blown back as a large, black beast that looked much like the dragon he had seen in Harry's memories landed between him and Eowyn. A black being dismounted from this beast and stood over Théoden and Eowyn, its mask making it look like some kind of demon. Merry felt terror fill him as the thing raised its sword threateningly and crush Eowyn's arm and her shield as she tried to protect her Uncle. When he saw the thing about to kill Eowyn he instinctively lunged forward and stabbed the thing in the leg.

He shot back and watched through blurred eyes as two figures appeared out of nowhere and the figure was beheaded before everything went black and he knew no more.

****

Harry jumped from his hiding place on the ship and slew all orcs that got in his way, staying close to Aragorn. He felt happiness fill him when he thought of Aragorn's proposal and Legolas and Gimli's new relationship and let these feelings of love and happiness fuel his magic and strength as he fought. Suddenly he felt a throbbing pain to his lower back and placed his free hand there and pulled back but found no blood nor did he feel any wound!

After a while of analyzing the feeling he brushed it off and focused on fighting. He laughed as Legolas took down an elephant and Gimli gave a disgruntled grunt stating it only counted as one. Harry snorted at this, the same old Gimli and Legolas their relationship hadn't change them at all. Suddenly he fell to the ground and it was as if he was transported to someone else's body and saw something through they're eyes. The person was lying on the ground and looking up at a black figure that Harry recognized as the witch king, Eowyn stood behind him staring horrified at him and the dark figure.

It's Merry! In an instant Harry Apparated to his younger brother's side, he no longer cared about their victory over the orcs.

****

Pippin was grinning up at Gandalf, Faramir, and Boromir as well as the other soldiers around when suddenly he was no longer there. He was laying in a bloody field with corpses of horses and of a few orcs and men with a dark figure standing over him. Behind him stood Eowyn with a horrified look on her face and her arm cradled to her chest, and she watched helpless.

"MERRY!" he shouted out and suddenly he felt a pulling and squeezing sensation and he was standing in the field over Merry, a Man appeared beside him.

"No Man can kill me," the thing hissed to him.

He and the other Man's voice spoke in sync, "I'm no Man, I'm a brother!"

He pulled up his sword and he and the Man decapitated the thing. Then he and the Man were blown back a few feet farther than Merry and the thing seemed to shrink in on itself. He turned on his side and saw Harry. He stared wide eyed for a moment before launching himself at his older brother, and then he realized that Merry might be wounded. He quickly jumped out of his brother's arms only to stumble, Harry quickly caught him.

"Slow down Cloudy, you just Apparated forcefully and you're body wasn't prepared for it. Merry will be fine, it's just a slow acting poison that I can easily cure. You need to worry about yourself Pip," at this point he lifted Pippin's chin so his eyes met his own emeralds, "You are my little brother Peregrin and still in your tween's, don't rush into being an adult and enjoy the time you have as a child," he whispered before holding him close and carrying him over to Merry's body.

He kneeled and set Pippin down next to Merry, the young Hobbit's eyes opened and stared up at him and Pippin blurrily, "Harry?" his voice came out as a quiet rasp.

"Right here little bro, Pippin's here too," Harry whispered lovingly lifting Merry's head and laying it in his lap while removing his duster and laying it over his shivering brother.

"Théoden….he's hurt….may be dying," Merry rasped before he once again went unconscious.

Harry turned to Pippin, "Use your lap to keep him comfortable and talk to him for a bit, I'm gonna go check on Théoden and Eowyn, I noticed she was favoring her wrist," Harry was in medic mode and wouldn't be out for a while, but he was sure to kiss both his brother's on their foreheads.

He walked over to Eowyn who was sitting beside Théoden whose horse lay on its side over the lower half of his body. He knelt down beside her and gently pushed her to the side, she went to protest but a glare from him quieted her and held his hand gently. Harry set to work instantly observing the wounds and checking for broken bones. He waved his hand casting a diagnostic spell, only to cringe at the results.

Tears filled his eyes, "Eowyn, he's not going to make it," he whispered before standing and walking away after squeezing the old man's soldier gently and giving him a tear filled smile.

Harry walked over to his younger brothers and pulled them into his arms while letting the sobs wrack my body as I heard Eowyn's wails fill the air.

****

Harry stood in the throne room watching Aragorn, Gandalf, Eomer, and Boromir talking as Gimli sit stewing on Denethor's throne smoking and Legolas stood beside him holding his hand. Harry smiled when he saw this but he was drawn from his observations by something Gandalf said, "Frodo could be in grave danger, there is a very slim chance they could get through the field and to Mount Doom. Sauron will have his eye on it now that he knows Frodo has invaded his sanctum," he told Aragorn pacing.

Boromir sighed and Aragorn ran his hands through his hair, "What can we do?" Boromir whispered desperation and sadness filling his voice.

"Confront him, it's time Sauron knew that Isildur's heir is here," Aragorn said firmly.

Harry grinned, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he asked excitement filling him.

Aragorn gave him a grin, "We are going to make a stand at Mordor," he announced to all of them, but his eyes were on Harry.

Harry gave a shout and ran up to Aragorn and tackled him, wrapping his arms and legs around his body. Aragorn gave a laugh but it was cut off when Harry's lips connected with his own, both became absorbed in the kiss when someone clearing their throat brought them back. They turned to see the amused look on everyone's face as Gimli spoke.

"Danger around every corner, guaranteed instant death….I'm in!" he exclaimed, causing Harry to laugh.

"I am as well," Legolas spoke, he turned to look at Gimli, "besides I need to keep an eye on you so you don't get into so much trouble," he said teasingly.

"Har har," Gimli laughed sarcastically giving an "hmph."

"I am as well," Gandalf announced, "Harry I'd like to speak with you, I need you to do me a favor," he said waving his hand to another room.

"Um, alright," Harry said, kissing Aragorn on the lips one more time before detaching himself and following Gandalf.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Surprise, Surprise!

Harry rode atop the large auburn eagle heading toward the misty mountains in the distance. He closed his eyes and reveled in the swift and steady beat of the regal birds wings beneath him as the air caressed his hair and face. A smile came to his face before a pained frown came to his face and he clutched his head falling forward onto the eagle.

_**He stood at a crude, green door surrounded by a face of dark rock. He felt the brown cloak swirling around him from the cold wind but his head was protected by the hood that shadowed his face. He saw the door had no handle, nothing to open it. Suddenly a phrase appeared before his eyes.**_

___**"I solemnly swear I mean you no harm"**_

_** He spoke these very words and the door was swung open and before him stood….**_

__He came back from his vision just in time to catch himself from falling from the eagles back. He looked up, rubbing his forehead where his scar once was out of agitation and habit, and saw the mountains had been closer than before. His vision may have taken longer than he felt it did! He hummed to himself as they flew and saw the eagles' heads tilting toward him as if listening to him hum. He smiled contentedly as they flew pacing his humming to the wing beats and blowing of the wind.

They reached the mountain in no time and Harry jumped from the eagles back, "I'll be right back, your family and you can stay here until I do," he said kindly and respectfully.

He got a nod and turned, pulling his hood over his face. He didn't understand why Gandalf had advised him to wear the worn brown cloak but he had seen the serious glint in the old Istari's eyes and had known better than to argue with him. He made sure his face would be shadowed and his swords and quiver were hidden. He strode upward, wrapping the cloak tighter around him to fight off the cold. The water in the air sang to him and he heard the faint whisper of a fire close by. He sped up when the bend Gandalf had told him of came into sight.

He saw the door from his vision and froze; his visions had never shown him something that was this close to his or anyone's future. He shook his head and whispered a few spells to mask his identity before he squared his shoulders and took a deep, steadying breath.

"I solemnly swear I mean you no harm," he stated, his voice deeper than before.

The door swung open wide and there before him stood Lily Potter! He bit back the gasp that wanted to spring forth now he understood why Gandalf had wanted him to wear this brown unnoticeable cloak and not his own from his world! She stared at him, her emerald eyes that looked like exactly like his own filled with confusion. He took a deep breath to calm his racing heart as he stared on only to have it speed up again when James Potter came up behind her.

"Can we help you?" he asked his hazel eyes filled with suspicion.

Harry felt a pang in his heart but he didn't blame his dad, he wouldn't have trusted him either if he had seen him in these times, "Gandalf sent me to ask a favor of you," he told them, his fake deep voice resounded about them.

"Prove yourself Stranger," Lily said her emerald eyes flashing much like his own did.

A smile came to his lips and he spoke, "If I were not a friend of Gandalf how would I know where you live, let alone the password set upon you door," unbeknownst to the two Potters, Harry's eyes roved over their faces hungry to see them for once.

Welcoming smiles covered their faces and they ushered him in, Harry checked to make sure his hood covered his face and followed them into the furnished cave. What he saw next made him stop cold, there sitting in the couch and chairs were his brothers Neville and Draco with Luna Lovegood and Charlie Weasley. He felt tears prickle behind his eyes and silently thanked Gandalf with his telepathic link. He took a deep breath and continued into the cave.

"Who is this Mrs. Potter?" Draco asked standing from his position next to Charlie.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Lily or mom, Draco? You were my son's family while James and I were gone! This Stranger is a friend of Gandalf's," Lily said taking the couch and picking up a book from the coffee table.

"Now why don't you explain what this favor is that Gandalf sent you to ask for, and tell us your name while you're at it," James said sitting next to his wife and wrapping a possessive arm around her.

He had seen the way the stranger was looking at them and it made him uneasy, he wasn't sure he fully trusted this Man.

"The heir to the Throne of Gondor is making a stand at the gates of Mordor and wished for all of you to be there to fight the battle," Harry's deep voice floated over all of them sending a shiver of distrust through them, something wasn't right with this stranger.

Harry noticed their unease and suspected that their magic was informing them that his voice and appearance weren't real. He hoped they would respond quickly so he could get to the battle, he wanted to be at his love's side when the battle began.

"We will take a while to discuss this in private, if you will excuse us for a moment," James spoke gesturing for all of them to follow him into a back room that Harry hadn't seen when he stepped in.

"Of course, take your time I know it's a difficult decision for you," Harry said turning back to the cave entrance, "When you make your decision I'll be with the Eagles," he told them quietly leaving the cave and walking back to where the Eagles lay in wait.

**"Were you not successful in your mission Man?" **the auburn Eagle he had ridden on asked curiously.

"They merely wish to think it over my friends; all we can do is be patient and wait. It is their choice alone whether they enter this battle or not," Harry said firmly stroking his feathers.

**"You are different then the other Men in Middle Earth, even more different than Gandalf. We give you our allegiance hatchling," **the Eagle said.

Harry smiled and bowed low, "Then if you would be so kind as to give me your name," he prompted.

**"I am Aran, King of the Eagles," **the Eagle spoke bowing his head as well.

"I'm glad to make your acquaintance Aran, I'm afraid I cannot give you my name as we have some eavesdroppers," Harry spoke turning to meet the eyes of James Potter with the rest of his family behind him.

They had the graces to look embarrassed before James spoke, "We accept Gandalf's proposal and will help fight for Man," he said.

"Very well, when you chose the Eagle to ride treat it like a hippogriff," he said dropping a hint as to his identity as he jumped onto Aran's back.

He caught sight of the surprised looks on his families' faces, except Luna's she gave him a knowing smile. He chuckled, he never could get one past his little Bambi, he nodded in acceptance and her smile grew. He shook his head and nodded toward Neville giving a questioning tilt of his head; she nodded and gave a wink. A husky laugh escaped his lips and he shook his head once more, how he missed his Bambi.

The others shot questioning glances at each other before choosing one of the Eagles and bowing. Lily and James rode on one, Draco and Charlie on another, and finally Neville and Luna on the last.

"Alright Aran, let's go the battle has already begun," Harry spoke and Aran took off with his followers behind him.

Harry quickly threw off the charms he had put upon himself knowing that his family would find out his identity sooner or later. The air played with his hood sensing the anticipation of their favorites-son's identity. Harry heard its quiet, mocking laughter and couldn't help but laugh at its childishness. From behind him James was staring at the back of the stranger wishing he knew the Man's identity. Something about him wasn't right and James did not trust him with the safety of his family, he had lost one once he would not lose this one! In fact he had insisted they get the stranger's identity before they agreed but Luna had told him to drop it and all of them knew that if she said to drop it they should. That's when he noticed the stranger give a weird jolt, what the hell was going on?

Suddenly Harry felt a jolt go through him and was looking through the eyes of a flying being and realized that it was Merry and scales covered his body! A proud grin came over his face; that was two of his brothers now! They soon reached the battle field and at Harry's instructions the Eagles circled the field and Harry got an idea of the battle's flow. He felt anger course through him as dark, snake like beasts swooped down from the sky, the Nazgul's steeds he realized.

"Aran, I have a plan," he said leaning down so the Eagle could hear him over the wind.

The King of the Eagles listened intently before nodding his consent. He cawed out the orders to his men and they followed him a few feet away from the battle. They came to a land and Harry leapt down, hood still firmly in place and he motioned for the others to follow his lead. They did so reluctantly and the Eagles took off instantly when their burdens were gone and safe.

"What the hell is that about?" Draco exclaimed angrily.

Harry turned, and they felt a shiver go down their spines at what looked like nothing but shadow, "They will be taking care of the Nazgul's beasts while we launch a surprise attack from the side to aid the Gondorians," he said.

His voice was different and somewhat familiar to Neville, Charlie, and Draco. He motioned for them to follow him, they did so cautiously, James and Draco made sure to keep their hands on their weapons they didn't trust this stranger as far as they could throw him! When they were within feet of the battle an ogre going after a finely dressed man with a crown on his head caught their eye. They watched as the ogre raised his club and the Gondorian King was knocked to the ground.

They were pulled from their shock by a feral growl coming from the stranger, "Hey ugly!" he shouted, his voice carrying across the battlefield.

The ogre turned from its position with its club raised above Aragorn's stunned body, "No one messes with my mate shit face!" Harry yelled throwing his cloak off and notching an arrow before letting it fly.

It landed in between the ogre's eyes and it fell backwards dead. He gave a smug and satisfied smile and nod before turning to see the shocked looks of his companions when they finally saw his identity.

"Harry, is that you," whispered Lily in tears, James merely gaped in shock.

Harry gave a reckless grin that was very much like James own, "Hey mum how you been?" he asked grinning foolishly as he said it.

Draco and Neville gave a shocked laugh before grabbing their brother and hugging him between them. They were brought from their hug by Harry's gasping voice, "Um not that I didn't miss you guys but I can't breathe and I have a battle to fight," he said breathlessly.

They quickly let him go, "Catch ya later!" he called transforming into his wolf form and running into the battle and they lost him in the chaos.

They stood there for a moment more when a badly aimed arrow nearly hit Luna, they quickly shook themselves from their thoughts and jumped into the battle as well. Swinging their swords here and casting a spell there. Harry forced his way through the mess with tooth and claw, for a moment he had his wolf brothers at his side the next he had a hawk and dragon flying above him. Soon a Grim tackled an Orc that tried to attack from behind and the one he had trapped beneath his paws burst into black flames.

He looked up, tongue lolling out of his mouth in a toothy grin as he saw the black phoenix hovering above him. He ran once more transforming mid-step pulling forth Naur and Alu and slicing through every opposing man and beast that stepped in his way.

"HARRY!" called a voice over the shouts of battle.

He spun around to see Sirius trying to fight off a few Orcs from James who had fallen gripping his bleeding side. Hot anger filled him and he pushed Naur forward and jets of flames spewed from the blade and enveloped the orcs. He then ran to his father's side and knelt beside him.

"Don't worry about me Harry keep fighting," James gasped in pain.

Harry gave him a hard look, "Shut up now before you waste even more blood you bloody idiot!" he exclaimed angry that his dad would give up so easily.

James wide hazel eyes stared up in surprise into his own only for anger to replace them, "You will not talk to your dad like that young man!" he reprimanded.

"Aw shut up I haven't known you since I was one you hardly have a right to get onto me, now let me heal this damn wound so you can stop complaining like an old biddy!" Harry cried frustrated rolling his eyes and he placed his hands over his dads and a blue light enveloped his father's side and hands.

James felt warmth fill his side and then the pain no longer existed, he looked down in shock at the sight of his fully healed side! He had a lot to learn about his son, was his first thought before he jumped to his feet and fought side by side with Harry trying to keep as many Orcs away from him as possible. Harry gave an annoyed cry and stabbed the next Orc through the gut and shot flames from Naur at those coming up from behind it.

He spun around and his angry emeralds met James own hazel, "Stop treating me as a boy! I'm a Man now dad and its time you realized just how much you've missed and how much I've grown!" he shouted angrily before spinning around and giving the Man behind him a round house kick.

James watched in shock as his son ran away and held his own in the battle. He was right, he needed to stop trying to make up for lost time and just take what he got from now! He transformed into his stag form and head butted any who tried to sneak up on his son, he wouldn't fight his battles but he would have his son's back!

Harry was grateful when his father seemed to realize he wasn't the baby James had left behind. He continued to focus on his fighting and soon found himself together with the Fellowship members that were actually in the battle. He grinned at them and they continue to fight back to back, Aragorn, Pippin, and Merry being the closest to him. Suddenly Merry, he, and Pippin gave a jolt and they were staring into a molten pit of lava.

He turned to his youngest brothers eyes wide and a feral, insane grin came to his face, "You ready for this?" he asked.

Matching grins covered their own faces and they nodded, they turned to the members beside them explaining quickly. Harry turned and pulled Aragorn into a quick but deep kiss. Shocked blue grey eyes stared into his own and he only grinned, "It's finally over," he said in explanation before letting his Griffin wings sprout from his back and he jumped into the air.

He felt two other presences join his and turned to see Merry and Pippin in the same half-way state as him. He nodded to them and they sped toward Mt. Doom as lava spewed forth and sunk most of Sauron's empire. He watched in satisfaction as the eye that had haunted many Men's dreams crash to the ground and die out like a flame drenched in water. He nodded toward his brothers and they flew even faster toward where they sensed the rest of their family.

Harry spotted them first, all sitting on a rock protruding from the river of lava about them. He flew down and landed only to be bombarded by two bodies, he looked down to see his Frodo and Sam. He grinned and hugged them back, he glanced up to see an auburn headed boy staring up at him shyly.

He called out to Remus telepathically, _'Is this Sméagol?'_ he got a nod.

He looked Sméagol in the eye and smiled gently opening his arms wider, "Are you coming or not Cub?" he asked warmly.

A grin broke out on the young Hobbit's face and he raced forward and hugged Harry around the middle, snuggling his face into his new older brother's torso. Harry smiled at the childish antics and looked up to see Remus in the same position with Merry and Pippin. They shared amused smiles they had missed each other.

"Alright, what say we get out of here and celebrate this reunion in a better climate eh?" Harry asked aloud.

Everyone nodded quickly, "Who's with whom?" Remus asked.

"Well…" said Harry thinking but he was cut off by Sam.

"I can carry myself," he said proudly grinning before transforming into a Pegasus before their eyes and flying into the air.

Harry grinned and looked down at Frodo, "Have you gotten your Animagus form too?" he asked rubbing Sméagol's back soothingly when he looked down sadly.

Frodo grinned, "I have but I'm only a spirit fox," he said shyly.

"That's great, well it looks like I've got Frodo and Sméagol with me. Speaking of Sméagol don't you all think it's about time we gave everyone an original Marauder name and adopted Sméagol as one? Pippin's got his, Cloud what will the others' be?" he asked picking up Frodo and Sméagol into his arms.

Remus nodded as Merry and Pippin agreed as well as they transformed. Remus climbed onto Merry's back at his son's urgings and they set off.

"So Merry's name will be Scales, Frodo shall be Sly, and Sam will be Blackjack," he said referring to Sam's black pelt.

Everyone shouted out in agreement in any way they could be understood, "Alright now what about this strong Cub here?" Harry said indicating Sméagol where he had snuggled into Harry's neck.

Harry felt the hot tears on his neck as Sméagol thought he was forgotten and he squeezed the young, insecure Hobbit closer to him. Remus saw Sméagol's reaction and quickly thought up a name for him.

"I Moony, last of the original Marauders, give thee, Sméagol Lupin, the honorary marauder name, Poison, welcome to the Marauders my strong Cub," Remus said, his voice carrying on the wind to Sméagol's ears.

Sméagol felt his heart rise but it soared when Harry's voice spoke next, "I Sketch, second generation of Marauders, accept thee, Sméagol Lupin now Poison of the Marauders, as my honorary Marauder brother and partner in crime, welcome to the Marauders hatchling," Harry whispered in his ear and kissed him on the forehead.

Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin gave their own swears and Sméagol was soon beaming, "So Harry what has happened since Sam, Frodo, and I left?" Remus asked wanting to know everything.

"It'd be easier for you to find out once we reach Minas Tirith, but I will tell you this. Aragorn and I are engaged!" Harry seemed to glow with happiness.

Remus' face lit up with a grin, finally his cub would get the family he deserved, "I'm happy for you Cub," he whispered happily.

They continued to fly talking about random things and filling Remus, Sam, Frodo, and Sméagol in on all they had missed recently. Remus and Harry exchanged happy smiles, they were finally free. They had a new family and many new adventures to come.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Happily Ever After!

The day was clear and filled with a cool breeze as the sun shined down upon them and the birds sang their happy songs, a perfect day for Aragorn's coronation. Harry stood to one side grinning widely at the sight of his future husband kneeling with Gandalf before him muttering a speech. Beside him his brothers stood with equally wide grins on their faces. They stood in matching cloaks except for the brooches that held them about their shoulders. Harry himself stood between Neville and Draco who had possessive arms wrapped about him, not wanting to let him go just yet as if he were a dream. He didn't really mind he was doing the same to them. At each of their sides were their respective mates who held them just as close.

Across the way stood those he had known as parents and those he had not been allowed to know. Remus stood in the middle with Sirius on his right with Severus on the Grimm Animagus' other side while James stood to Remus' left. Lily had an arm wrapped about James waist resting atop Remus' own. Harry met his adoptive father's eyes and they exchanged matching grins. Harry's attention was soon drawn to the Man standing behind his father, Faramir. He smiled at his new father, his emerald eyes shining like they had before he had fought the War and lost so many. Beside him stood Boromir with a pregnant Eowyn and he gave her a sly grin, she only turned back to watch the coronation with a rosy blush on her cheeks.

His attention was drawn downward where his daughter wrapped herself around his leg and where his son sat leaning against his other leg. He smiled lovingly down at them and got smiles in return. He turned his gaze back to his fiancé as the Man stood, crowned and began singing. Harry felt his heart soar and soon his voice joined his loves and he untangled himself from his brothers and took his children's' hands as they too joined in the song. He led them up to his love and he and his cubs stood proudly by Aragorn and were crowned themselves with smaller, more elegant crowns to show their status in the kingdom.

Harry turned and embraced Gandalf and turned back only to freeze at the sight of the specters that stood together on the walkway. There stood his allies that had died in battle. The twins, Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ron, Mr. Weasly, Bill with Fleur, and so many others that had found a place in his heart in his old home stood before him smiling at him happily. No one else seemed to notice them except those that had come from his time and his new brothers and husband to be along with those that had become equally close to he and Remus. Slowly they began to fade and Harry felt a weight he hadn't noticed to be there disappear and he felt as if he were flying in his Griffin form. Tears of joy filled his emerald eyes he finally had the family he had wished for so passionately in his other life.

Harry sat at one of the many tables that littered the court yard as people milled an about and danced drunkenly to the bouncing tones of music that filled the night air. Torches flickered about them along with bon fires. A smile covered his face and his cheeks began to ach but he couldn't find the heart to care. He laughed with joy at the sight of Aragorn dancing with his little Lily and the girl giggling away with each dip her soon to be Father performed. Lith was dancing with one of the many girls from Isengard, a smile on his face.

Harry was startled from his observations when he felt the presence of two people join him at the table. He turned and was met with eyes identical to his own along with warm hazel eyes. He turned and placed his glass upon the table giving his two birth parents his undivided attention. He felt nerves fill him as well as a familiar panic that told him he was worthless and that his parents would hate him and what he had become.

_'Harry love, are you alright?'_ his mate's soothing voice broke through his panic ridden thoughts and calmed him once again.

_'Yes, a few insecurities from the past just came to haunt me for a moment. I will be fine, you just enjoy your time bonding with your daughter,' _Harry told him reassuringly sending his love through the bond as well as the happiness he felt.

He felt the responding wave of feelings coming from Aragorn and a gentle smile came to his lips as he returned his attention to his parents. He waited for one of them to speak, nerves making his stomach flutter and clench.

James spoke first, "I'm so proud of you," he whispered, tears glazing his hazel eyes as he stared at his son.

Harry felt tears fall from his eyes and felt all his fear leave him as he launched himself at the father he never knew, clutching at him as if he was the only thing left that could keep him alive. James hugged him just as close and Lily looked on with tears in her eyes, he little baby had grown so much while she had been away. She mentally cursed Voldemort and the prophecy for taking her from her boy and forcing him into the life style he had been forced to live.

Harry pulled back and turned to look at his mother, part of him scared to hear what she would say to him. Lily, as if sensing this, gave him a loving smile and pulled him to her into a gentle, warm hug he had never known. Her hugs weren't Mrs. Weasley's death squeezes but seemed to leak love and warmth into his body. He buried his head into his mother's neck and felt his dad hug him from behind; it was nice to finally find out what his parents were like. He loved Remus and appreciated what the Man had done for him but a part of him had continued to wonder.

After a while Harry finally pulled away and took a deep breath, he had a lot of questions and they could wait, but two kept making themselves known, "How is it that all of you are here? I can understand how Siri and Sev got here, because the Veil was a passageway to other worlds but I could never understand how you and the others got here," he said, leaning back and looking back and forth between them expectantly.

His parents looked between each other before James spoke, "When you die, you are given the choice at whether you would like to live again as we you were in another world or if you would rather move on into death," he stated.

Harry's eyes widened, so that's what happened. He began to wonder, if Remus hadn't survived and he had died along with his adoptive father, would he have chosen to move on to another life or die? He quickly shook that thought away, neither he nor Remus had died so there was no point in thinking on it! He asked his next question, "Would you two give me away with the rest of the original Marauders?" he asked quietly.

"You're getting married?" James eyes looked much like a house elves and Lily's eyes instantly went down to his left hand, noticing the ring Aragorn had given him.

A large smile spread across her face and she rested a gentle hand on James's shoulder causing him to pause and look at her questioningly, "Are you happy sweetie? Is this what you really want to do?" she asked quietly, a smile still on her face.

Harry nodded and his eyes filled with pure happiness that made them sparkle, "I finally have a family now and someone to love me for just Harry," he whispered, thinking of his children and husband-to-be.

James saw the look in his son's eyes and relaxed, "I'd be happy to give you away. Lily?" he turned to his wife and held her hand, playing with her wedding ring and remembering the day she walked down the aisle and they said their vows.

"Of course I'm going to give my baby away!" she said grinning, before she pulled her grown boy into her arms. They may not have been there to watch him grow up or influence any of his choices but he was still their baby boy.

Happiness filled Harry to the brim; finally he could get the peace and happiness he always wanted.

The wedding was small and peaceful just like the couple. Aragorn wore a gold tunic with gold lining and his best men had been Gimli, Legolas, and Boromir. Harry's own tunic had been a deep forest green that made his eyes shine that had a silver lining. His hair had grown to the middle of his shoulder blades and Legolas had braided it much like an Elves braids, entwining flowers here and there. His best men had been all of his brothers and his sister. Lily, his daughter, had been the flower girl and looked radiant in her golden dress and Lith had been the ring bearer looking dashing in a silver tunic.

The service was beautiful and Harry could be seen beaming all day. Gandalf did the service and when Aragorn kissed him deeply a thought went through his head that caused a thrill to go down his spine, they would be together until death do they part.

_'And even then we'll be together,'_ Aragorn's voice whispered through his head.

Harry smiled widely up at him and pulled him in for another kiss. Harry danced with each of the original Marauders and his brothers and sister before he and Aragorn shared their first dance as a married couple. Harry felt as if he couldn't get any happier as he danced with his children as well as Aragorn. He was proven wrong when the service ended and Aragorn carried him up to his- _their_ room, shutting and locking the door behind them.

As he lay on his husband's chest, tracing designs there Harry felt a peace he had been missing for quite some time. He had finally gotten his happily ever after.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue: New Adventures

Aragorn sat leaning against the white tree that lay in the court yard of Minis Tirith, his eyes shut as he thought. Many things had changed over the years and he barely had times like these to rest. He wasn't complaining though, being King of Gondor was never going to be a walk in the park but that didn't mean it was any less stressful. Harry, his husband, helped him a lot though, along with his children. If he didn't have them he didn't know how he would have survived the responsibility. If he had never met Harry, he may never have accepted his role as King in the first place! At times he missed the old adventures he'd had as a Ranger.

He was brought from his thoughts at the sound of two war cries and opened his grey eyes to see his twin son and daughter running toward him, wide grins on their faces. He stood and quickly scooped them up in his arms happily. He looked over to where they had come from to see his husband holding their three year old son, round stomach protruding from his tunic. At his sides were their eldest son, Lith, and his wife along with their eldest daughter, Lily. He smiled and began walking over to his family, he may miss his old adventures as a Ranger, but here there were plenty of new adventures just waiting around the corner.


End file.
